


Nossos momentos (dos mais preciosos aos mais comuns e alguns que nunca aconteceram)

by ShineHalley



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Movies), Death Note Light Up the New World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OTPtober, Romantic Fluff, atrasada pra caralho, então eu coloquei aqui, eu tenho um headcanon pessoal que a Maki é Mello no universo dos filmes, mas a intenção que conta, quem é br levanta a mão, somente Ryuzaki/Mishima sendo boiolas um pelo outro, tags suscetíveis a mudanças, talvez um pouco OOC em algumas situações
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineHalley/pseuds/ShineHalley
Summary: Basicamente várias drabbles e one-shots de Ryuzaki/Mishima em várias situações que se encaixam no universo cânon ou não. Podem ter ligação uma com a outra assim como podem ser completamente jogadas sem contexto.ouEu queria fazer o OTPtober proposto por @DigitalPopsicle com esses dois porque estou obcecada por esse casal. Simples assim. Esse mundo precisa mais desses dois idiotas e meu desgosto com a humanidade é que eles não resolveram a tensão sexual que pairou entre eles o filme inteiro então eu resolvi.
Relationships: Mishima Tsukuru | Nakagami Ryou & Nanase Sho | Shirato Ayana, Mishima Tsukuru | Nakagami Ryou/Ryuzaki | Arai Masayuki, Ryuzaki | Arai Masayuki & J, Ryuzaki | Arai Masayuki & Nanase Sho | Shitaro Ayana, Ryuzaki | Arai Masayuki & Near | Nate River, Ryuzaki | Arai Masayuki & Nikaidou Maki





	1. Dia 1: Confissões

**Author's Note:**

> Durante uma conversa com contexto interessante Ryuzaki e Mishima acabam confessando algumas coisas mais interessantes ainda um sobre o outro. E temos Nanase sendo, bem, Nanase.
> 
> *Avisos serão deixados no início dos capítulos caso seja necessário assim como uma breve sinopse.

Normalmente Mishima evitaria conversas banais no local de trabalho principalmente pela seriedade do mesmo, mas foi inevitável para si não desviar a atenção do computador. Apesar do trabalho árduo a verdade é que eles não estavam evoluindo como gostariam e parecia que Kira se encontrava tão distante nesse momento quanto no início da investigação. Nem mesmo Ryuzaki – vulgo sucessor de L – parecia encontrar uma solução rápida para a situação. Muitos cadernos e poucas pistas, essa é basicamente a situação deles. E com tudo isso ainda assim parecia que Nanase e Ryuzaki tinham ânimos para conversas banais.

A mesa de Nanase ficava ao lado da sua e Ryuzaki constantemente estava sentado entre ambas mais para implicar consigo do que qualquer coisa. Mishima se acostumou com vê-los minimamente próximos como uma dupla implacável para tirar sarro de si, mas nunca os viu conversarem verdadeiramente então a situação se mostrou realmente surpreendente. Ficou ainda mais interessado quando compreendeu o assunto que era discutido em voz baixa.

Não poderia negar que desde o começo sentiu um interesse não profissional por Ryuzaki e com o passar dos dias poderia afirmar que estavam crescendo sentimentos confusos em si. Claro que um relacionamento durante uma investigação e com um alguém tão distante definitivamente não é algo recomendável, mas a vida de Mishima vinha sendo tão aleatória nos últimos tempos que estar gostando de Ryuzaki parecia até normal. E por causa de tudo isso que se sentiu interessado no assunto que aqueles dois estavam discutindo.

– Então você gosta de pessoas mais altas do que você? Não me surpreende nem um pouco – ouviu Nanase comentar com um sorriso. Parecia que catalogava todas as informações em sua mente para referencias futuras e conhecendo-a como conhecia possivelmente para implicar com ele. Ela é inteligente o suficiente para perceber o interesse de Mishima e como a melhor amiga que é não perderia essa chance nunca no mundo.

– Não é muito difícil ser mais alto que eu, como pode ver – gesticulou com as mãos e um sorriso de lado. – Acho que essa é uma das únicas coisas que eu noto fisicamente em uma pessoa. Meu tipo é um pouco mais sofisticado.

– Tipo, pessoas que acham sotaque charmoso? – Mishima se encolheu quando o olhar dela se voltou para ele. Foi pego no flagra! Ryuzaki também olhou para ele compreendendo muito bem o que aquele momento constrangedor significava.

– Então você gosta de sotaque Mishima? – questionou escorando o rosto na mão e o cotovelo na mesa de Nanase.

– Depende. Acho o soar das palavras no sotaque britânico charmoso – admitiu não desviando o olhar dele. Ryuzaki não esperava que ele fosse ser tão direto tanto que quase perdeu a postura com sua fala, mas não poderia reclamar também.

– _Sério_? – cantarolou em inglês com o sotaque carregado. Aquele é um jogo que dois podem jogar. – Nesse caso devo confessar que inteligência é algo que me cativa imensamente. Gosto de manter por perto aqueles com quem posso debater livremente. Não existem muitas pessoas que se aproximam do meu nível intelectual e eu as estimo muito.

Sabe um daqueles momentos que ao mesmo tempo que são constrangedores também são calmos? Esse com certeza se transformou em um desses momentos porque ao mesmo tempo que Mishima desejava se enterrar vivo, também queria beijar desesperadamente aqueles lábios. Bem, os dois queriam, mas ainda não estava na hora desse passo. Nanasse limpou a garganta alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção dos dois e com um claro tom de satisfação declarou:

– Eu confesso que gostaria muito de saber que vocês dois estão finalmente juntos depois de todo esse acumulo de tensão sexual. Vocês bem que poderiam tornar meu desejo realidade, tenho certeza que ambos vão gostar disso.


	2. Dia 2: Primeiro encontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuzaki leva Mishima a um encontro e eles conversam sobre o relacionamento deles.

– Porque estamos aqui?

– Não está obvio?

– Se estivesse eu não estaria perguntando.

– Estamos em um encontro Mishima. Estou tentando te cortejar.

Ele não é tão idiota ao ponto de não considerar essa possibilidade afinal, o que mais Ryuzaki iria querer insinuar com um convite para jantar? O problema estava na negação constante na qual se fixou após ambos declararem abertamente seu interesse mutuo e em como ela afetava a aproximação deles. Tinha conhecimento da própria inteligência e sabia que mesmo não sendo O padrão de beleza ainda possuía seus atributos físicos, mas estamos falando de Ryuzaki quem poderia levar para jantar qualquer pessoa em qualquer lugar do mundo. Pessoas mais inteligentes ou bonitas do que ele jamais imaginou. Isso é um tanto quanto intimidante principalmente porque Mishima não teve relacionamentos o suficiente que o ensinassem a lidar com a concorrência. Estava nervoso porque é Ryuzaki quem está sentado à sua frente. Não tanto pelo mesmo motivo. Contraditório o suficiente para ser cansativo.

– Digamos que o seu cortejo dê certo, de que forma exatamente estou sendo tentado?

– Tipo, qual relação estou tentando ter com você?

– Sim, tipo isso.

Ryuzaki estava nervoso. Claro, não é a primeira vez que ele sai em um encontro com outra pessoa para dar ou receber cortejos, mas não se pode dizer que faça isso com frequência. Sendo o sucessor de L e adotando um meio de investigação diferente acabou convivendo com várias pessoas dos mais variados tipos convivendo com o mundo tanto quanto L se arrependia de não ter convivido. Ele não desejava levar tal arrependimento para sua cova também. Apesar disso seus envolvimentos íntimos foram limitados por sua profissão e fama então pouquíssimas vezes se deu ao luxo de tentar realizar uma atividade corriqueira com alguém que despertou seu interesse, mas queria fazer isso com Mishima. Queria ter um momento comum onde ambos pudessem desfrutar da companhia um do outro como uma pausa de toda a loucura que enfrentavam e enfrentariam caso ficassem realmente juntos. Queria lhe dar tempo de reconsiderar não se envolver consigo.

– A que você quiser ter comigo.

– Você não está escapando da pergunta, está?

– Porque eu faria isso?

– Pra não admitir que ou está buscando algo mais leviano do que aparenta ou sério demais para nós dois.

– Se esse pode ser o caso então porque você não me diz o que quer de mim? Sendo quem sou não posso me dar ao luxo de cobrar qualquer tipo de coisa de ninguém então será o que você quiser que seja. Você está vulnerável por se envolver comigo do que o contrário.

De certa forma ele estava certo e por isso lhe dava a chance de escolher se aquilo realmente é o que está buscando para si. Claro que onde há o perigo também está tudo aquilo que o atrai. O trabalho investigativo nunca deixaria sua vida então compartilhá-lo com alguém que o compreende e segue facilmente suas linhas de raciocínio parece um preço justo para provavelmente algumas situações de perigo. Ambos já estavam em perigo antes quando separados então as coisas não seriam diferente caso estivessem juntos. Mishima desejava Ryuzaki e não perderia isso somente por causa de possibilidades negativas porque elas estão na volta deles desde o começo.

– Como seria se eu quisesse que começássemos a sair?

– Tipo namorados, você quer dizer?

– Tipo isso.

– Então eu diria que é o que somos. Nós trocaríamos mensagens porque não conseguiríamos discutir só pessoalmente, dormiríamos um do lado do outro porque eu sou um pouco carente e quando a investigação acabar eu te pedirei para vir comigo porque vou estar tão perdidamente apaixonado por você que não vou querer que nos separemos. Parecem termos justos pra você?

– Sim. Soa perfeito.

– Agora que temos essa questão resolvida eu posso voltar ao meu cortejo?

– Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Não quero que você se encante por mim mais do que já está encantado.

– Você subestima o seu próprio charme Mishima. Acredite, eu já estou completamente encantado por você.

– Está admitindo isso tão facilmente que estou começando a pensar que não passa de uma armação.

– Não tenho motivos para esconder o que sinto. Estamos literalmente em um encontro com pretensões românticas onde estou te cortejando então estranho seria se eu não dissesse essas coisas. Aproveite porque não é sempre que eu vou estar disposto a dizer tão calorosamente os meus sentimentos. Menos ainda se você partir o meu coração.

– Eu não quero que você sofra por minha causa.

– Algumas coisas são inevitáveis, mas não pensemos em possibilidades ruins. No momento a única coisa com a qual devemos nos preocupar é se vamos conseguir chegar a tempo ao cinema ou não. Espero que você goste de clássicos Mishima.


	3. Dia 3: De mãos dadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuzaki não solta a mão de Mishima mesmo após o perigo passar. Mishima não está reclamando.

Como alguém tão pequeno conseguia ser tão rápido ele não saberia responder, mas Ryuzaki estava levando toda aquela fuga melhor do que ele. Sabia que eles deveriam ter pensado melhor antes de simplesmente invadirem o escritório do suspeito deles, mas com as pistas escassas e as ideias também parecia ser o mais sensato. Agora ali estavam eles correndo da segurança pela parte de trás do prédio o melhor que conseguiam. Quer dizer, Mishima estava tentando correr o melhor que conseguia porque o detetive estava a sua frente sem mostrar qualquer sinal de que hesitaria em seus passos. Definitivamente estava acostumado com esse tipo de situação.

Não que Mishima não estivesse acostumado a situações de esforço físico, mas sua vida nunca dependeu tanto da resistência de suas pernas quanto nesse momento. Não estava acostumado a **isso**! Ambos atravessaram um beco e ainda era capaz de ouvir sapatos atrás de si quando subitamente foi puxado para uma entrada por Ryuzaki. Suas costas bateram na parede ao lado do outro rapaz e ele fez sinal para que ficasse quieto. Somente nesse momento foi capaz de perceber que suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas fortemente como se tivessem medo de se soltarem. A mão de Ryuzaki, apesar de toda a adrenalina, estava fria assim como sua respiração se mostrava calma quase controlada enquanto Mishima tinha certeza de que todos os seus sentidos estavam atiçados com a agitação.

Temia que sua mão estivesse soada ou quente demais, mas não queria se afastar pois parecia que Ryuzaki ainda não havia percebido a posição em que se encontravam. Os passos ecoando pela ruela dos seguranças procurando por eles pareciam cobrir as batidas de seu coração quando percebeu que sua mão foi apertada com um pouco mais de força. Logo o silencio dominava o caminho por onde vieram e ambos deixaram um suspiro de alivio escapar.

– Vem, vamos seguir por aqui. É arriscado demais voltarmos – sussurrou Ryuzaki começando a seguir pela entrada onde se enfiaram.

– Você conhece o caminho? – questionou indo atrás.

– Decorei a planta do bairro inteiro Mishima – respondeu convencido recebendo um bufo indignado como resposta.

Em nenhum momento eles soltaram a mão um do outro.


	4. Dia 4: Primeiro beijo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuzaki nunca esperou que o primeiro beijo deles também seria o último.

Ryuzaki imaginava que a primeira vez que beijaria Mishima seria de uma forma romântica, não clichê como nos filmes americanos, mas ainda assim romântica. Talvez quando estivessem sozinhos após uma reunião seus lábios se encontrariam naturalmente. As vezes imaginava que poderia ser no meio de um momento de tensão como uma fuga ou após uma discussão. Quem sabe um pouco antes de fazerem amor pela primeira vez. Todas essas opções pareciam combinar com o relacionamento que estavam formando e, cada uma ao seu modo, pareciam perfeitas.

Mas nunca esperou que a primeira vez que beijaria Mishima seria em uma cela na prisão e menos ainda em um momento de despedida. Não era para acontecer, mas quando ele se aproximou de si segurando seu rosto não conseguiu recuar. Ele iria morrer e nada poderia mudar esse fato assim como o fato de que Mishima é seu assassino. Pelo menos teria a chance de partir sabendo qual era o gosto daqueles lábios e que sua partida realmente causava dor em seu assassino.

Nenhum deles poderia imaginar que o beijo da morte seria tão doce.


	5. Dia 5: Afago (cafuné)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Após sua primeira noite juntos Mishima ainda está desacreditado do que realmente aconteceu. Sua mão age naturalmente.

Quase não conseguia acreditar que realmente haviam transado. Mishima não esperava que toda a tensão sexual constante entre ele e Ryuzaki realmente seria resolvida em algum momento e menos ainda que isso aconteceria em um quarto aleatório de hotel. Agora ali estava ele deitado admirando o homem ao seu lado quem aparentemente precisava dormir mais do que ele. Esperava que não tivesse exagerado apesar de que achava improvável que seria diferente afinal finalmente foi capaz de extravasar não só o desejo que sentia por ele, mas toda a irritação também. Mishima nunca se cansaria de afirmar com todas as letras o quão irritante o detetive conseguia ser com ou sem esforço. Irritante com uma bela bunda, mas ainda assim irritante.

Sua expressão estava serena durante o sono e quase parecia um pecado acordá-lo quando ressonava tão calmamente. Se perguntou momentaneamente se ele era capaz de dormir assim com frequência porque as olheiras de Ryuzaki, apesar de não serem tão marcadas, contavam certa história. Não parecia de alguém que se negava a dormir e sim de alguém que não conseguia recobrar o sono. Pesadelos? Memórias? Conversaria sobre isso com ele futuramente. Agora mais do que nunca estava curioso diante de quem Ryuzaki era quando não estava atuando como sucessor de L.

Seus dedos passaram delicadamente pela pele de suas costas antes de pousarem nos fios mais desgrenhados do que o normal. Mishima sempre se perguntou de onde vinha aquelas mexas brancas que sobressaiam-se dos fios negros e como, apesar da bagunça constante, nenhum nó se formava naqueles fios extremamente lisos. Parecia que quanto mais o conhecia mais perguntas se formavam ao seu redor.

Manteve sua mão ali fazendo um leve afago nos cabelos de seu – poderia chama-lo assim? – amante. Sorriu percebendo que Ryuzaki se aproximava cada vez mais de si durante o sono e antes que pudesse perceber havia dormido praticamente abraçado ao corpo menor com o nariz encostado nos cabelos dele.


	6. Dia 6: Casamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J acha que Mishima e Ryuzaki deveriam se casar. (Todo mundo meio que acha isso, na verdade).

– Vocês não acham que já está na hora de se casarem?

A pergunta veio de J que, com os braços cruzados, parecia estar realizando uma intervenção importantíssima. Mishima quase pulou da cadeira somente com a menção da ideia “casamento” e Ryuzaki virou-se para a irmã desacreditado de sua ousadia. Nenhum dos dois esperavam ser abordados sobre aquele tema naquele momento. Quer dizer, talvez esperassem, mas não por J. Talvez Nanase ou Maki introduziriam a questão da forma menos discreta possível ou então Matsuda jogaria uma dica para Mishima fazer o pedido. Near não se importava com essas coisas então dificilmente os incentivaria a rotularem seu relacionamento atual de outra forma.

Tirando o fato de que viviam como detetives extremamente secretos e uma cerimonia de casamento não ser exatamente o que pessoas no ramo deles fazem, eles preenchiam todos os requisitos para um casal das esse passo. Já estavam juntos a um bom tempo, moravam juntos e até adotaram uma gatinha branca – chamada de Arma por insistência de Ryuzaki em homenagem a shinigami – de quem cuidavam muito bem a propósito. Eles não achavam que precisassem de um casamento para estarem, bem, casados. Até usavam alianças – que pertenceram aos pais de Mishima e ele fez um discurso extremamente adorável na visão de Ryuzaki ao sugerir que eles a usassem – e tinham uma espécie de aniversário de casamento – que era mais um dia livre de qualquer coisa relacionada ao trabalho onde eles normalmente ficavam deitados o dia inteiro ou transavam até não sentirem mais as pernas. Em poucas palavras, ninguém de fora poderia dizer que eles não eram casados.

– Você quer dizer legalmente ou cerimonialmente? – Ryuzaki questionou porque definitivamente Mishima não iria responder J. Não sobre um assunto que frequentemente desencadeava debate entre os dois. Ele já havia aprendido como deveria lidar com o relacionamento entre os irmãos.

– Cerimonialmente! Você se esqueceu da promessa que me fez? – ela parecia aborrecida e quando Mishima olhou para Ryuzaki foi como se sua mente finalmente se iluminasse.

– Oh! Está bem então. Vamos nos casar.

Um mês depois Mishima e Ryuzaki se casaram em uma cerimônia pequena somente para satisfazer o desejo de J de levar seu irmão mais novo ao altar.


	7. Dia 7: Doente/Machucado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuzaki fica doente e Mishima cuida dele. Algumas coisas são reveladas.

Graças a sua genética maravilhosa Ryuzaki ficava doente com pouca frequência e essa era uma das poucas vantagens de ter o DNA de L a qual ele realmente gostava, mas raramente não significava nunca. Por isso, naquele momento fatídico, Ryuzaki estava resfriado e, portanto, preso em sua cama distante de todas as coisas que gostava. Além de estar nas mãos de alguém tão incapacitado como Mishima. Confiaria facilmente em Nanase para a tarefa já que J tão pouco estava disponível, mas tinha suas ressalvas em relação ao policial. Quer dizer, ele sabia como fazer uma sopa? Como teria certeza que ele tomaria todas as medidas para não pegar o resfriado também? No fim ele ficava mais preocupado com ele do que o contrário.

Ryuzaki nunca deixaria de ser uma pessoa independente nem mesmo em seus momentos de fraqueza então acreditava fielmente que não precisava de cuidados. Talvez uma pessoa que cozinhasse para si e o lembrasse de tomar o remédio na hora certa, mas de resto conseguia fazer por si próprio. Mishima não sabia cozinhar nada decente e definitivamente não era o melhor de todos com a hora. Tinha certeza que todo o cenário estava escrito para o desastre.

Quando o policial colocou os pés no quarto com uma tigela exalando um cheiro minimamente decente, estreitou os olhos. – Quem está aqui com você?

– Ninguém Ryuzaki. Estamos sozinhos assim como sempre quando venho até sua casa – respondeu como se fosse obvio. O olhar desconfiado continuou. – Eu não sou tão inútil quanto você e Nanase me fazem parecer! Sei fazer uma sopa decente!

– Como eu posso saber que não está envenenada? Se você for Kira esse é o momento perfeito para me matar principalmente porque meus sentidos estão comprometidos. A parte da sedução já está cumprida de qualquer forma – sentou-se na cama pegando a tigela com cuidado. Agradeceu pela temperatura quente da mesma aquecer suas mãos frias.

– Se eu fosse Kira não te mataria com uma sopa. Do tanto que você me irrita eu aproveitaria um pouco mais a sua morte – resmungou cruzando os braços. – Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

– Outro cobertor seria bom. Estou com frio – subitamente uma mão foi de encontro a sua testa. Ryuzaki quase se jogou para trás diante do toque repentino, porém não conseguiria de qualquer forma já que Mishima segurou o canto de seu rosto com a outra mão. Elas eram mornas.

– Sua febre voltou, provavelmente. Coma a sua sopa, vou pegar um pano molhado – suspirou enquanto se afastava.

– Não se preocupe tanto, normalmente não fico doente mais do que dois ou três dias. Não vou morrer antes de pegarmos Kira – mexeu na sopa com a colher de forma distraída. – Você lida bem com pessoas doentes.

– Ter tido uma mãe fraca tem que ter suas vantagens. Ela ficava doente com frequência e eu cuidava dela. Meu pai era ocupado – tirou um cobertor azul do armário e o colocou ao lado de Ryuzaki na cama. Esperaria ele terminar de comer para tapá-lo melhor.

– Você nunca falou da sua família – observou dando uma colherada na sopa. Poderia estar melhor, mas nada tão desastroso como esperava – Lembre-se de colocar menos sal da próxima vez.

– Claro majestade – zombou. – Temos que manter o anonimato Ryuzaki.

– Não adianta manter anonimato de mim e você sabe muito bem disso Mishima – isso era verdade. Se Ryuzaki quisesse descobrir toda a sua vida antes de adentrar a investigação envolvendo os cadernos ele conseguiria facilmente, mas ele estava esperando que Mishima lhe contasse. Era quase como um pedido indireto para que ele confiasse em si. Em parte, Mishima confiava, em parte temia reviver essas lembranças. Ver Ryuzaki debilitado em uma cama despertou mais memórias do que ele gostaria. Pesadelos que pensou ter superado a muito tempo.

– Eu sei, mas não quero falar sobre isso. Coma e descanse porque precisamos de você de volta o mais rápido possível – se aproximou afastando alguns fios rebeldes e beijou delicadamente sua testa. – Não suporto a ideia de te ver tão vulnerável.

– Eu vou ficar bem – respondeu prontamente compreendendo a profundidade da situação. Ele também tinha algumas questões envolvendo L e sua progenitora, porque Ryuzaki se recusava a chamá-los de “pai” e “mãe”. Compreendia que Mishima ainda não estava pronto para introduzir essa conversa.

Deixou que ele saísse do quarto e se concentrou em sua tarefa de comer sua sopa. Talvez conseguisse ler alguns arquivos envolvendo o caso se piscasse corretamente seus olhos. Mishima aprenderia a se acostumar com esse modo independente com o tempo já que nem mesmo doente Ryuzaki era capaz de parar um pouco.


	8. Dia 8: Cozinhando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima está surpreso com o fato de que Ryuzaki sabe cozinhar. Admirado também.

De todas as pessoas Mishima não esperava que Ryuzaki soubesse cozinhar. Pelo o que sabia de Matsuda provavelmente o antigo L não sabia então não acreditou que esse requisito seria visto como importante por seu sucessor. Ele sabia falar fluentemente muitos idiomas, sabia técnicas de autodefesa, tinha uma observação apurada e conhecimentos práticos sobre o mais variado tipo de assunto ligado diretamente ou não aos meios de investigação então acreditava que Ryuzaki sabe tudo que L soube. Claro que havia diferenças como a prática de socialização bem mais desenvolvida, o aparente desinteresse por doces e importância para com a estética de sua aparência física, mas são características pessoais que obviamente poderiam ser diferentes. Agora cozinhar, isso foi surpreendente.

Ryuzaki não tinha as habilidades de um chef de primeira na cozinha, mas J se certificou de que ele saberia viver sozinho muito melhor do que seu antecessor. Ela, como a mais velha de todos eles, se certificou de que Ryuzaki, Near – principalmente Near! – e Mello desenvolvessem habilidades comuns que facilitariam sua sobrevivência no mundo como um todo. Preservação da higiene pessoal assim como do ambiente, organização estética e cozinhar foram alguns desses ensinamentos. Normalmente J estava realizando todas essas tarefas por eles, mas pelo menos conseguia dormir com a cabeça tranquila de que sem ela aqueles garotos saberiam se virar sozinhos. Agora nenhum deles eram mais garotos e ela não era mais uma adolescente, cada um tinha o seu trabalho em cada canto do mundo e sua tática de desenvolvimento de independência se tornou mais útil do que eles admitiriam. Ele gostava de pensar que esse tipo de conhecimento o fazia ser melhor do que L em seu aspecto pessoal.

Agora ali estava ele utilizando a minúscula cozinha do apartamento de Mishima para fazer uma refeição decente. O policial acreditou durante muito tempo que isso não aconteceria entre aquelas paredes. Ele nunca escondeu o quão péssimo era na cozinha. Sabia fazer o básico para não morrer de fome, mas quase 70% da sua alimentação era a base de comida industrial e café. Mishima acreditava ser um milagre que ainda estivesse vivo ou sem nenhum problema horrível de saúde.

– É melhor limpar a baba Mishima – Ryuzaki chamou sua atenção com um sorriso implicante e somente nesse momento percebeu que estava o encarando igual um idiota. Desviou o olhar inconformado consigo mesmo. – Oh, não precisa ter vergonha. Entendo muito bem porque você gosta do que está vendo.

Ryuzaki estava sem metade das camadas de roupa que costumava usar então Mishima tinha visão parcial dos seus braços e pescoço. Ele havia prendido o cabelo em uma tentativa de conter os fios rebeldes que sempre caiam sob seus olhos e se portava casualmente. Quase nem parecia um investigador mundialmente importante. Mishima as vezes se perguntava como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto em sua vida porque um dia estava ouvindo os ensinamentos de Soichiro Yagami como um mantra e no outro deixava que o sucessor de L fizesse comida em sua cozinha. Era um salto e tanto, mas não estava reclamando. Nunca reclamaria.

– Você é convencido demais. Devia ter colocado um avental para combinar com a vestimenta – implicou cruzando os braços. Ryuzaki colocou as mãos na cintura após desligar o fogo.

– Rosa, por favor. Se vou ser a dona de casa entre nós então tenho que entrar no personagem – fez um movimento como se jogasse fios de cabelo para trás dos ombros. – Bem vindo de volta querido – disse com ironia fazendo Mishima rir.

– Estou de volta – respondeu da mesma forma se aproximando. Puxou-o pela cintura e deixou que seus lábios se encontrassem em um beijo casto. O suficiente para satisfazer seu desejo por contato naquele momento. – Afinal, o que você está cozinhando?

– É uma surpresa – deu-lhe um selinho antes de se virar novamente para o fogão. – Agora vaza daqui que você está me distraindo. Volte para as suas coisas de otaku e me deixa cozinhar!


	9. Dia 9: Diversão de verão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É verão e a viagem anual de Ryuzaki e seus irmãos está marcada. Mishima vai com eles para conhecer a irmã distante.

Uma das coisas que Mishima aprendeu rapidamente sobre Ryuzaki é que ele detestava o calor. Não foi difícil imaginar isso diante da quantidade de roupas que ele usava, mas ainda foi surpreendente quando teve a confirmação. Ainda assim ele não se mostrava desfavorável com viagens de verão para a praia ou tomar sorvete após uma caminhada em um dia quente. Isso foi gratificante porque Mishima, apesar de não ser tão fã assim do calor também, gostava dessas programações toscas nas férias. Eram relaxantes e tudo o que ele gostaria de fazer após trabalhar arduamente durante praticamente um ano inteiro é relaxar. Conseguia? Não tanto quanto gostaria, mas a intenção é a que importa.

Maki tinha uma residência próxima ao litoral porque ela nunca se acostumaria a viver muito longe dessa região e eram raras as vezes que ela conseguia contatar aqueles da Wammy’s House então sempre que esquentava no verão eles davam um jeito de ir vê-la. Apesar dos convites de Near para que se juntasse a eles no trabalho de detetive Maki nunca cedeu. Sabia que tinha inteligência e capacidade, mas seus interesses estavam em outras áreas e ela aprendeu a apreciar a calmaria após tudo que passou com L. Não queria mudar sua vida atual.

Como nunca perdeu contato com Near foi impossível que não conhecesse Ryuzaki e J – Mello sempre estava ocupado demais com qualquer outra coisa para se juntar a eles – e assim todos estabeleceram uma relação próxima. Ela era parte da família. Agora Mishima também era e queria causar uma boa impressão em todos os irmãos de Ryuzaki. J aceitou-o rapidamente quando percebeu a importância de seu irmão na vida do rapaz e Near, apesar das desconfianças no começo, não se mostrou contra a sua chegada. Linda achava-o atraente então se afeiçoou rapidamente quando ele aceitou fazer parte de seus projetos de moda e Matt aceitava-o como o novo mascote da família. Nunca teve a chance de conhecer Mello pessoalmente, mas sabia que ele não era contra o relacionamento contanto que não machucasse seu irmão. Agora somente restava Maki e ele estava nervoso.

Estava calor então Ryuzaki reclamava a todo o instante sobre como sua pele estava grudenta, J ignorava com sucesso os lamentos de seu irmão enquanto cantarolava algo concentrada em dirigir, Near mexia no celular resmungando sobre a teimosia de Mello e Mishima somente observava enquanto oferecia água a Ryuzaki sentado do seu lado. Linda estava ocupada com uma exposição de roupas de verão em Paris e Matt havia ido resolver os problemas de Mello somente para dar uma folga a Near então naquela viagem seriam somente eles. Se isso era algo bom ou ruim descobriria quando estivesse frente a frente com a moça.

Maki tinha a idade deles e era bonita, foi obrigado a admitir para si mesmo. Ela sorriu quando o carro estacionou e apesar de ter abraçado Near foi com Ryuzaki quem falou primeiro. – Você não vai acreditar no que ficou pronto na semana passada!

– Finalmente conseguiu completar o projeto da estufa? – ele questionou se animando. Parecia até que havia se esquecido do calor incomodo.

– Ainda falta cultivar algumas espécimes, mas sim. Você tinha razão quando disse que cuidar de plantas é tão difícil quanto cuidar de animais – sorriu se aproximando dele. – Não está grudento, está?

– Não mais que o normal – e então se abraçaram com direito a um giro. – As coisas estão calmas para você?

– Do jeito que eu gosto. Eu não entro em situações de perigo a 10 anos – virou seu olhar para Mishima que ajudava J com a bagagem. Ele travou no meio do movimento quando percebeu que foi notado. – Você deve ser o rapaz de quem tanto falam, o novo integrante da família. Sou Maki.

– Ryou. Estou feliz em te conhecer, Ryuzaki fala bastante de você – respondeu não sabendo ao certo como deveria agir. Aperto de mãos? Abraço? Balançar a cabeça? Qual era a opção correta?

– Claro que fala. Ela era a paixão reprimida dele antes de você – J riu enquanto fechava o porta-malas. Maki negou com a cabeça.

– Sim, claro, o que vocês quiserem pensar – revirou os olhos. – Eu ouvi bastante de você também. Não precisa ficar nervoso que se você e Ryuzaki estão felizes então estou feliz. Vamos, eu ouvi dizer que você gosta de plantas e eu tenho uma estufa magnifica lá atrás. Tenho certeza que vamos nos dar bem Ryou.

Isso se mostrou verdade no instante que ele e Ryuzaki entraram na estufa atrás dela. A variação das espécimes e o conhecimento em conjunto de ambos sobre as plantas fez com que uma conversa agradável começasse entre eles. Em algum momento Ryuzaki saiu pela parte de trás da construção que dava em um caminho direto para a praia deixando-os sozinhos com seus assuntos. Ele entendia o suficiente sobre plantas para identificar venenos, mas nunca achou necessário saber mais que isso. Mishima também tinha esse interesse, porém também gostava de vegetação como um todo assim como flores. Foi impressionante quando descobriu que ele tinha conhecimento sobre a linguagem vitoriana das flores tanto por tipos quanto por cores. Um hobbie e tanto, ele tinha que admitir.

Não demorou muito para que Mishima seguisse pelo caminho atrás dele principalmente pelo céu estar começando a ficar alaranjado pelo fim de tarde. Diante dos acontecimentos anteriores não estava disposto a deixar Ryuzaki sozinho mais do que o necessário. Ainda conseguia se lembrar vividamente da sensação quando Nanase disse que ele havia sido abatido por Kira e do alivio que tomou seu peito quando viu-o abrindo aquelas portas com aquela máscara estúpida. Havia aprendido sua lição naquele dia. Ficaria de olho direito em Ryuzaki dessa vez.

– O que está fazendo? – questionou quando viu Ryuzaki no meio da praia tirando a camiseta. Ele se virou para Mishima com um olhar como se fossem obvias suas intenções.

– Dar um mergulho.

– Já está quase anoitecendo e você quer dar um mergulho?

– Não se preocupe que eu não vou me afogar. Sou um nadador acima da média querido – se aproximou lhe entregando sua camiseta. – Não quer vir comigo?

– Não gosto muito do mar. É instável e você sabe quantas pessoas urinam nele por dia? Definitivamente não – Ryuzaki riu segurando seu rosto de cada lado.

– Você pensa demais amor – se aproximou para um beijo, mas algo acertando eles os interrompeu.

Os dois viraram a cabeça bem a tempo de ver J se aproximando pelo caminho tirando sua camiseta revelando o maiô vermelho que usava. – Deixem o namorico de vocês para depois! Quem chegar por último no mar vai lavar a louça!

Ela passou por eles e quando tentava tirar o short Ryuzaki correu atrás e a empurrou na areia. Ele conseguiu chegar no mar um pouco antes dela e assim ambos começaram uma disputa para ver quem conseguia nadar mais rápido que quem. Mishima limpava a areia do cabelo quando Near surgiu ao seu lado com um pote de sorvete e as roupas de J penduradas no ombro. – Você não vai atrás deles? – perguntou ao mais novo.

– Você sabe quantas pessoas urinam ali por dia? Não tenho essa coragem toda – deu uma colherada no sorvete. – E eu não sou tão competitivo quanto esses dois.

– Eles são sempre assim, não é?

– Isso porque você ainda não viu eles competirem para ver quem come sorvete mais rápido. Ryuzaki sempre perde.

Alguma coisa dava a Mishima a sensação de que nesse verão conseguiria finalmente relaxar de verdade.


	10. Dia 10: Inverno aconchegante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apesar de tudo Ryuzaki e Mishima estavam felizes naquele Natal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse vai ser o último capítulo que vou postar hoje. Amanhã eu posto mais 10 e na sexta o restante. Infelizmente tive que jogar todas as postagens pro fim do mês.

– Esse suéter fica horrível em você.

– Tenho certeza que esse suéter vai ficar horrível em qualquer pessoa.

Não tinha como discordar. As cores eram vibrantes e feiosas, mas se era o que deixaria Maki feliz então assim o fariam. “Para entrar no espirito do Natal!” ela disse. Ryuzaki suspirou e entregou uma das xícaras de chocolate quente para Mishima – sem chantily e com marshmallow – que sorriu em agradecimento. Aquele seria o primeiro natal que passariam juntos e o primeiro que Mishima passaria com um parceiro. Ambos estavam felizes apesar dos suéteres ridículos.

– Eles ainda estão fazendo bonecos de neve?

– Sim apesar de eu não ver graça nenhuma nisso. A neve consegue ser tão nojenta quanto o mar.

– Meu Deus! Nada te agrada?! Não gosta de mar no calor e não gosta de neve no frio, afinal o que você gosta?

– Gosto das estações amenas. A primavera não é tão quente e temos as flores enquanto o outono não é tão frio e temos as chuvas. Eu gosto de chuvas.

– Mas não gosta de neve.

– Agora você que está sendo implicante.

Ryuzaki tomou um gole de seu chocolate quente – com chantily _e_ marshmallow – dando de ombros. Mishima abriu um espaço na poltrona onde estava acomodado e levantou a coberta em um claro convite. Logo os dois estavam acomodados na poltrona com as pernas enroscadas e aquecidos por um cobertor vermelho olhando para a lareira. Apesar das risadas que conseguiam ouvir do lado de fora tudo parecia quieto e acolhedor. Mishima encostou o nariz no cabelo de Ryuzaki e deixou que sua outra mão o puxasse para mais perto. Só percebeu que sussurrou quando já havia escapado de seus lábios.

– Acho que te amo.

– Acha, é?

– Tenho certeza, na verdade. Eu te amo.

– Isso é bom, porque eu tenho certeza que também te amo.

Então eles ficaram ali abraçados compartilhando a sensação de que o conforto desse momento poderia durar para sempre.


	11. Dia 11: Angústia/ Machucado/Conforto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O motivo de Ryuzaki usar tantas camadas de roupa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo tem algumas menções a relacionamento abusivo e sexo sem consentimento, se por acaso se ente atacado com esses assuntos recomendo que não leia o capítulo.

O motivo para que Ryuzaki usasse tantas camadas de roupa foi um dos primeiros mistérios que chamaram a atenção de Mishima quando o conheceu. Sabia que possivelmente nunca teria uma resposta, mas isso foi antes deles se aproximarem e sua intimidade atravessar as barreiras físicas. Com o tempo percebeu que toques não o intimidavam, mas nunca teve a chance de ver o que tinha por baixo de sua blusa ou avançar em um teor sexual. Quase parecia que o detetive evitava essas investidas. Isso era algo que não o incomodava realmente apesar de não compreender o que estava acontecendo ou quais seriam os motivos para essas ações.

– Porque você evita tirar a sua roupa na minha frente? – questionou uma noite subitamente. Eles estavam na casa de Ryuzaki, no quarto mais especificamente, e o detetive se retirou para trocar de roupa. Os olhos dele foram de encontro ao policial que já estava deitado como se não esperasse que ele fosse notar suas ações, ou pelo menos comentar sobre as mesmas. A hesitação deixou-o preocupado. – Ryuzaki, o que aconteceu?

– Não aconteceu nada. Deve ser coisa da sua cabeça – desviou o olhar para a penteadeira procurando pelo pente. Seu tom foi indiferente quase frio e isso não era normal vindo dele. Raramente Ryuzaki se comportava de forma diferente ao alegre ou irônico e quando isso acontecia normalmente era para evitar um assunto ou situação que o desagravada. Nas outras vezes Mishima recuava e deixava que o detetive voltasse ao seu estado normal, mas dessa vez seus sentimentos passavam de curiosos. Estava verdadeiramente preocupado.

– Pelo menos me diga o motivo de não querer falar sobre isso. Eu vou entender – se levantou da cama indo até ele que não recuou, mas levou a mão esquerda na direção do pescoço. Foi um reflexo instintivo como se ocultasse algo, mas bastou que seus dedos tocassem o tecido da blusa para que relaxasse.

– Eu estou bem. Não aconteceu nada então não há nada para dizer – algo em seu tom denunciava que estava falando mais consigo mesmo do que com Mishima.

– Vamos transar – ditou o mais natural possível percebendo que se não dissesse nada então seriam engolidos por um silencio constrangedor. Além disso precisava testar algo.

– Eu não... – as palavras morreram em sua boca quando olhou-o novamente daquele jeito, como se não esperasse por isso. Por um momento pareceu realmente apavorado com a hipótese de eles realmente fazerem sexo e sua mão foi de encontro ao pescoço novamente por instinto.

– Se está tudo bem então não vejo porque não poderíamos. Estamos saindo a algum tempo e você literalmente me chamou para a sua cama. Eu quero fazer sexo com você, não é o que você quer também? – Ryuzaki mordeu os lábios virando o rosto na direção de sua mão. Parecia arrasado diante da derrota.

– Isso foi injusto – resmungou.

– Agora não tem como você me negar que não há nada acontecendo. Porque está fugindo disso? O que tem o sexo que te incomoda? – questionou cruzando os braços. Queria tocá-lo, mas estava claro que a situação não permitia.

– Eu não sou o primeiro homem com quem você sai, não é Mishima? – a pergunta soou sofrida como se sua garganta doesse com as palavras. O policial enrijeceu os ombros ao ouvi-la. Não, Ryuzaki não era o primeiro homem com quem se envolvia tanto emocionalmente quanto fisicamente, mas tinha certeza que o assunto era muito mais profundo do que essa questão. – Você não é o meu primeiro também. Digamos que o último não foi uma experiencia boa. Nem um pouco boa, na verdade.

Mishima apertou os punhos com força compreendendo a situação melhor do que desejava. Sua raiva era palpável e tinha certeza que seria capaz de assassinato se fosse colocado na mesma sala que esse homem. Respirou fundo tentando manter a calma, mas se mostrava tão complicado vendo alguém tão confiante quanto Ryuzaki tão encolhido como se tentasse se proteger desesperadamente de algo, de alguém. Passou uma mão no rosto raciocinando rapidamente que não deveria forçar mais detalhes sobre essa história a menos que ele quisesse compartilhar consigo. Tinha que ser delicado a partir desse ponto porque não queria ultrapassar nenhuma linha apressadamente.

– O que ele te fez? – perguntou calmamente. Ryuzaki abraçou o próprio corpo abaixando o olhar. Não havia falado sobre isso com ninguém além de Near porque sabia como J ou Mello reagiriam e agora ali estava ele falando sobre isso com Mishima, alguém que conhecia a pouco tempo. Sabia que teria que comentar sobre caso quisesse manter aquele relacionamento o qual não impedir de nascer, mas não esperava que seria tão doloroso.

– Ele tentou me matar – disse em um suspiro só e tão baixo que se a casa não estivesse em completo silencio Mishima duvidava que poderia ter ouvido. – Depois de alguns hematomas e sexo sem consentimento, é claro – o silencio predominou no cômodo por Mishima não saber como deveria responder a essas declarações. Deduzir algo perturbador e ter a confirmação desses pensamentos são coisas completamente diferentes. – Eu não quero que você sinta pena de mim nem nada do tipo. Foi a algum tempo e eu estou bem agora. Meu trabalho continua sendo o mais importante para mim e eu não me torno menos profissional nessas situações somente por causa da minha experiencia pessoal. Eu...

– Como eu poderia pensar qualquer coisa dessas de você?! Ryuzaki, você é uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu conheço e eu nunca duvidaria do seu trabalho sem ter indícios de você mesmo para isso. Eu sei que apesar do seu jeito é uma pessoa profissional e nunca misturaria as coisas em um caso. Eu não sinto pena, sinto raiva! – interrompeu incapaz de continuar a ouvi-lo. Colocou a mão na boca percebendo seu tom temendo que o assustasse. Ryuzaki não parecia assustado e sim confuso. – Sinto raiva por pessoas como esse homem existirem e causarem dor em outras. Se eu pudesse fazer algo com todas essas pessoas, com todos esses cretinos que machucam os outros, eu faria sem hesitar.

– Isso não é algo que alguém possa ou deva fazer sozinho. As coisas não vão mudar somente com isso. Eu te proíbo de usar palavras que se referem as ações de Kira para me consolar. Eu te proíbo! – o empurrou começando a sentir um emaranhado estranho de sensações. Raiva, medo, desespero e tristeza dominavam Ryuzaki ao mesmo tempo e ele não sabia ao certo como se manteria junto. – Só me abraça, por favor. Me abraça o mais forte que conseguir Mishima.

Não hesitou em envolver seus braços ao redor do corpo menor sendo prontamente retribuído. Ambos se apertavam como se a qualquer momento pudessem derreter nos braços um do outro ou como se tudo não passasse de uma ilusão. A sensação de conforto foi avassaladora porque nenhum deles percebeu que precisava urgentemente de um amparo até o abraço ter início. – Sinto muito Ryuzaki. Me desculpe.

– Está bem. Só fiquemos assim por um tempo – com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele conseguia sentir que não conseguiria segurar as lágrimas por muito tempo. Nem se lembrava ao certo quando foi a última vez que chorou, talvez tenha sido na morte de L. – Eu te amo e eu quero te ter, mas não quero sentir aquilo novamente. Não me machuque também. Por favor.

– Eu não vou. Vamos ficar assim o quanto você quiser. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu te amo e vou esperar você estar pronto – apertou mais um abraço sentindo seu ombro ficar molhado, mas isso não importava.

Ryuzaki não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali nos braços de Mishima, mas poderia afirmar com certeza que o sono que teve naquela noite foi o melhor em muito tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, eu super aceito o cenário de que Ryuzaki sofreu abuso no passado por causa do trabalho porque faz sentido com o personagem. Além de que eu preciso ver Mishima sendo protetor pelo menos uma vez já que no filme é sempre Ryuzaki quem protege ele. Tipo, o cara levou um tiro por ele, o mínimo que ele tem que fazer é consolar o cara.


	12. Dia 12: Flerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuzaki não gosta de mulheres bonitas, ele gosta de homens rudes.

Ryuzaki estudava a imagem de Misa Amane com interesse, tanto ao ponto de parecer que nem ao menos ouvia o que Mishima estava dizendo. Ele parou de falar aguardando que a atenção do detetive voltasse para si e demorou mais do que o esperado para que seus olhos deixassem o monitor. Mishima questionou com o olhar o que havia sido aquela reação, mas Ryuzaki estava bastante natural acomodando-se melhor na cadeira. – Ela é uma mulher extremamente bonita – comentou casualmente procurando algo entre as pastas.

Soltou um som de descrença enquanto fechava seu caderno. – Nesse caso vocês dois combinam muito bem – disse demonstrando mais incomodo do que o planejado. Ryuzaki levantou o olhar para ele curioso enquanto Mishima virava o rosto evitando que seus olhos se encontrassem. O detetive sorriu.

– Acho que essa foi a forma mais rude que já usaram pra dizer que eu sou bonito – confidenciou se jogando para trás na cadeira com uma das pastas aberta em suas mãos. – Não se preocupe Mishima, eu gosto de homens rudes. Principalmente na minha cama – o policial voltou seu olhar para o detetive bem a tempo de vê-lo fechar a pasta em suas mãos e se levantar da cadeira. – Estranho o atual Kira não ter entrado em contato com ela. Ele deve saber sobre o envolvimento dela com o caso.

E se afastou em direção a Matsuda sem olhar para trás. Mishima soltou outro som de descrença diante dessa atitude e decidiu que o melhor era voltar ao trabalho. Depois pensaria sobre camas e Ryuzaki ou a mistura de ambas coisas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagino que isso aconteça naquele momento do filme onde pulam da investigação pra Misa enquanto o Mishima fala sobre ela. Toda essa situação faz sentido na minha cabeça.


	13. Dia 13: No cinema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuzaki tem um gosto bom para filmes e Mishima não tem problema em admitir isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuação do Dia 2: Primeiro encontro.

Ryuzaki não estava brincando quando disse “clássicos” porque Laranja Mecânica definitivamente é um. Não tinha a menor ideia de como ele descobriu que naquele dia somente clássicos passariam em todas as sessões, mas Mishima não estava reclamando. Esse tipo de filme o agradava e saber que o detetive compartilha desse mesmo gosto foi adorável, mesmo que estejam assistindo violência explicita em seu primeiro encontro. Nada é comum quando se trata deles então já estava um tanto conformado com essas situações.

O fato de ter uma quantidade considerável de pessoas no cinema facilitou para que Mishima relaxasse. Não que a temática do filme fosse a mais propicia para alguns amassos, mas Ryuzaki poderia ser bastante imprevisível e não estava disposto a arriscar. Deixou que suas mãos se entrelaçassem em algum momento e até permitiu que seus ombros se tocassem porque assim ficava mais fácil para ambos verem a expressão um do outro, mas não pretendia deixar que a aproximação fosse maior que isso. Se sentiu aliviado com o fato do detetive nem ao menos ter insinuado ter essa intenção. Ao final estava claro que os dois concordavam com a crítica clara em relação ao sistema de ressocialização cujo é um problema até os dias de hoje, mas discordavam diante das ações extremas dos lados políticos apresentados nas entrelinhas. Ryuzaki não acreditava que tomar medidas extremas independente de que lado se defende fosse uma solução enquanto Mishima defendia que precisa existir um lado para ter uma ordem e as vezes ações extremas precisam ser tomadas em prol disso.

Claro que eles debateram arduamente tentando convencer um ao outro sobre o seu ponto de vista e claro que nenhum deles cedeu na discussão. Só pararam quando perceberam que estavam diante do prédio de Mishima e nenhum deles queria dizer adeus ainda. Não por causa do debate, mas porque aquele encontro estava maravilhoso. Eles não queriam ficar andando por aí mais do que já andaram principalmente por causa da investigação então existia uma dualidade em seus desejos. Não sabiam o que fazer.

– Você pode subir, se quiser – convidou Mishima não querendo manter o impasse por mais tempo. – Tenho quase certeza que tenho pipoca e posso desenterrar um reprodutor de fita cassete de alguma caixa.

– Como você tem um reprodutor de fita cassete? – questionou com um sorriso.

– Meu pai era um acumulador e eu tenho alguns dos velhos hábitos dele. Isso se você quiser.

– Me parece ótimo apesar da qualidade duvidosa. Espero que você não coloque fogo em nada enquanto mexe com isso.

– Não se preocupe. Eu nunca queimaria uma a versão do diretor de Exorcista nem em um milhão de anos!


	14. Dia 14: Troca de roupa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuzaki acorda distraído e veste algo que não é seu. Mishima teve o mesmo problema.

Estava inesperadamente frio então não foi nem um pouco surpreendente ver tantas pessoas com suéteres naquele dia no QG. Ryuzaki – sendo um homem preparado comumente com várias camadas de roupa – não se importou muito com isso mesmo tendo saído direto do apartamento de Mishima naquela manhã. Ambos acabaram acordando mais tarde do que o esperado e tiveram que sair às pressas então só foi perceber que algo estava errado na metade do caminho. Não tinha certeza do que era, mas as coisas estavam fora do lugar nele e em Mishima.

Pensou brevemente sobre isso e teve sua resposta quando viu o policial tirando o casaco após adentrarem o prédio, Mishima estava usando seu suéter. Olhando para o próprio corpo Ryuzaki percebeu estar com o suéter felpudo que ficava um pouco largo em si e corou diante do engano de ambos. Pelo menos sentiu que seu rosto ficou pelo menos dois graus mais quente com a revelação. Não queria chamar a atenção de Mishima para esse detalhe e tão pouco era algo grande então preferiu deixar por isso mesmo naquele dia. Estava frio e ninguém pareceu notar suas vestimentas trocadas.

Foi um pouco complicado para Ryuzaki se concentrar tendo o cheiro de Mishima tão próximo de si, mas se conformava diante do pensamento de que sua contraparte estava sofrendo do mesmo modo. As olhadas furtivas e as cheiradas discretas no suéter denunciavam Mishima. Nenhum deles esperava que uma simples troca de suéteres resultaria em uma experiencia como aquela.


	15. Dia 15: Manhã preguiçosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima decide que mais 10 minutos são permitidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pode ser lido como uma continuação do Dia 5: Afago (cafuné).

O despertador do celular de Mishima tocou como todas as manhãs, mas quando ele foi se mover para desliga-lo percebeu que não estava sozinho. As memórias da noite anterior o iluminaram rapidamente e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, realmente não queria se levantar para trabalhar. Ele e Ryuzaki estavam extremamente aconchegados naquela posição e parecia um pecado acordá-lo naquele momento. Ele estava até babando no travesseiro. Não era a cena mais encantadora de todas, mas era o suficiente para que Mishima também quisesse voltar a dormir.

Esticou o braço da melhor forma que pode e desligou o alarme. – Mais 10 minutos não vai no fazer mal – murmurou se encolhendo novamente no cobertor. Depois ele pensaria em sua irresponsabilidade, naquele momento o único que gostaria de fazer é dormir mais um pouco.


	16. Dia 16: Observar as estrelas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuzaki está pensando demais e Mishima só quer que ele volte para a cama.

Mishima, apesar de constantemente estar envolto em seu trabalho, tentava manter uma rotina de sono eficiente para que sua mente não desabasse pela exaustão. Ele sabia seus limites então tentar se manter o mais saudável possível sempre foi um objetivo. Claro que deve-se dar ênfase na parte **TENTAR** porque raramente executava com sucesso essa tarefa, mas não tinha problemas noturnos prejudiciais ao seu desempenho então estava tudo certo. As coisas mudaram após conhecer Ryuzaki e o sono passou a ser algo muito mais presente em sua vida do que antes.

Se ficou surpreso ao descobrir que Ryuzaki dormia? Com certeza. Diante das histórias que ouvia de Matsuda pensava que ele agiria assim como L e ficaria dias desperto sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de cansaço, mas aparentemente o sucessor preferiu fazer diferente. Claro que Ryuzaki também era capaz desse tipo de façanha, mas preferia não repeti-la mais por capricho do que qualquer coisa. Sentia orgulho de seu estilo ser diferente do de L e gostava de ser diferente nisso também. Diante de todos esses detalhes adivinhe qual foi a surpresa de Mishima ao acordar no meio da noite e não encontrar Ryuzaki dormindo ao seu lado.

Sentou-se na cama passando o olho rapidamente pelo quarto e, diante da janela, estava seu alvo escorado na parede olhando de forma pensativa para o céu. – Eu acordei você? – sua voz soou baixo como um sussurro e desviou o olhar da janela para a cama. Sim, Mishima acordou por culpa dele. Estava acostumado a dormir com seu corpo menor próximo ao seu tanto que quando não teve onde se aconchegar foi obrigado a sair do mundo dos sonhos, mas não queria dizer isso. Sentia que não precisava.

– O que está fazendo? – questionou um pouco mais desperto. Ryuzaki mordeu o lábio inferior e voltou a olhar pela janela.

– Estou olhando as estrelas. Me perguntando o que mais existe por aí que não conhecemos. Se Deuses da Morte e cadernos assassinos existem, o que mais pode existir? Admito que estou um pouco assustado com as possibilidades – sorriu levemente cruzando os braços. – Realmente somos seres finitos e inúteis.

– Nesse caso que bom que não vamos estar aqui para ver nenhuma dessas coisas. São preocupações que os humanos do futuro terão. Por agora acho melhor você voltar para a cama – pediu calmamente percebendo que era mais um dos episódios reflexivos que Ryuzaki normalmente tinha. Era comum que se perdesse em seus pensamentos olhando para pontos fixos aleatórios e então começasse a falar sobre suas ideias questionáveis psicologicamente. Mishima as vezes se assustava com o quão profundas eram suas reflexões sobre os seres humanos e na maioria do tempo admirava sua mente por conseguir ir tão longe. Não são muitos que conseguiriam se manter são tendo as ideias que Ryuzaki tem.

Ele ficou mais um pouco próximo da janela olhando as estrelas sem dizer nada. Então, subitamente, fechou seus olhos cinzentos e relaxou seus braços somente nesse momento voltando para a cama. Deixou que seus corpos se aconchegassem um no outro e tão rápido quanto despertou já estava adormecido novamente.


	17. Dia 17: Saindo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuzaki leva Mishima por aí.

– Por que estamos aqui?

– É errado que eu queira sair com o meu namorado?

– Não, mas não entendo porque estamos sentados na calcada na frente de um posto de gasolina. Está frio Ryuzaki!

– Isso é porque você está muito longe Mishima! Chegue mais perto. Estamos aqui porque a qualquer minuto, naquele prédio bem ali, vamos ter a confirmação de que um homem é inocente ou não. Interessante, não acha?

– Não me parece um encontro muito promissor, mas não posso negar que é muito mais interessante do que um jantar em um restaurante chique.

– É por isso que eu te amo. Olha! Hm, parece que temos um culpado no fim das contas.


	18. Dia 18: Férias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima decide que eles precisam de férias.

O último caso foi pesado principalmente para Ryuzaki e Mishima reconhecia isso. Uma coisa que ele ouviu é que todo investigador em algum momento fica obcecado por algum criminoso ao ponto de fazer de quase tudo para pegá-lo. Algo como o que Kira foi para L ou o que _El Cuervo_ foi para Ryuzaki e rever essa época definitivamente não fez bem para a mente do sucessor. Não tinha detalhes sobre os acontecimentos, mas Near havia comentado que Ryuzaki foi fundo nessa investigação ao ponto de quase perder a si mesmo no meio dela, Maria sabia como atingir o ponto de pressão dele e o fez várias vezes por gosto. No final ele conseguiu leva-la a prisão, mas quase parou completamente de agir como investigador. E então, anos depois, um imitador aparece e tudo precisa ser mexido novamente. Mishima não o culpava por seu estado evasivo.

– Precisamos de férias – foi o único que disse. Seria a primeira noite em um mês que dormiriam ao mesmo tempo já que durante a investigação se revessavam em turnos para não perderem informações. Ryuzaki desviou o olhar do computador um pouco confuso.

– Não é você quem sempre diz que a justiça não descansa? Porque quer tirar férias agora? – estava claro que sabia o motivo para tal pedido, mas queria ver o quanto de seu estado estava obvio ao parceiro. Não queria mostrar tamanha fraqueza e menos ainda diante de Mishima.

– Talvez uma mudança de ares nos ajude a pensar melhor no próximo caso. Uma semana, é tudo que estou pedindo – olhou-o sério e fechou o computador. – Não precisa me dizer nada, só preciso ter certeza de que você está bem.

– Tiremos férias então. Para onde iremos? – questionou decidindo que negar ou discutir não seria a melhor solução. Além de que viajar não seria ao todo ruim, gostava disso.

– Qualquer lugar serve desde que fiquemos sem trabalho. Vamos nos concentrar em relaxar.

No final eles acabaram envolvidos em uma investigação de assassinato envolvendo uma mulher afogada na própria banheira. Complicado o suficiente para despertar o interesse de ambos e simples o bastante para não desencadear reações ruins. Não foram férias desperdiçadas ao todo.


	19. Dia 19: Nomes de animais de estimação/ Apelidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuzaki quem nomear a gata deles e nomeia Mishima também.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pet names" traduzindo literalmente para o meu idioma é tipo nomes para animais que cuidamos em casa (de estimação) porém eu vi que também pode significar apelidos carinhosos como "querido", "amor", "docinho" e etc. então, por via das dúvidas, coloquei as duas coisas aqui.

Com a gata branca felpuda em seu colo Ryuzaki acariciava seu pelo enquanto pensava em um nome bom o bastante para a mesma. Mishima estava sentado ao seu lado mexendo no computador checando algumas informações do caso no qual Near pediu ajuda não tão alheio ao outro homem quanto gostaria. Levantando a gata em seus braços deixou que sua cabeça fosse de encontro ao ombro do ex-policial e fez deixou que um bico inconformado se formasse em seus lábios. – Qual nome você acha que combina com ela, docinho?

Mishima travou. – O que?

– Qual nome você acha que combina com ela? – repetiu não dando muita atenção para a reação dele.

– Não, do que você me chamou – esclareceu tentando não se mostrar muito agitado. Ryuzaki voltou o olhar para ele com normalidade.

– Docinho. Porque? Você não gostou? Eu posso te dar outro apelido se quiser – respondeu brincando com as patinhas da gata.

– Não, não é isso. É que estamos juntos a algum tempo e nunca nos demos apelidos então pensei que não faríamos isso. Não é ruim só é, estranho. Não estou acostumado a esse tipo de intimidade – tratou de dizer rapidamente não querendo ser mal interpretado. Duvidava que fosse capaz de chamar Ryuzaki por um apelido carinhoso tão cedo já que sentia-se um tanto constrangido demais para isso, mas não diria que é ruim ser chamado dessa forma por ele.

– Está bem querido, tudo no seu tempo – sorriu erguendo o pescoço. Mishima compreendeu o recado e se abaixou para beijá-lo. Subitamente Ryuzaki se afastou com seus olhos cinzentos brilhando de alegria. – Já sei como vamos chama-la!

– Como?

– Arma júnior.

– Eu não vou deixar você colocar o nome de uma shinigami na nossa gata.

– Não me desafie querido, você sabe que não vai vencer.

No final ambos entraram em um consenso e o júnior foi removido do nome.


	20. Dia 20: Flores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima deixa um buquê especial para Ryuzaki.

Mishima gostava de flores mais do que das outras plantas no geral e isso não era segredo para ninguém. Ele não era um especialista em flora e fauna, mas tinha bons conhecimentos e isso era o suficiente para si. Começou como uma curiosidade pelas plantas venenosas e seus efeitos quando era adolescente e terminou com o conhecimento de profundo sobre a maioria das flores populares nas regiões. Também tinha interesse pela linguagem das flores da era vitoriana. Não compreendia toda a dinâmica da comunicação com as mesmas, mas saberia mandar uma mensagem básica se assim desejasse.

Por isso quando Ryuzaki encontrou um buquê de tulipas vermelhas enfeitado por algumas cicutas e heliotrópios em cima de sua mesa não precisou pensar muito para saber quem era o remetente. Menos ainda para compreender a mensagem que lhe estava sendo passada e foi o suficiente para sentir seu coração mais rápido. De uma forma boa, ele esperava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pesquisas rápidas no google dizem:  
> Tulipa vermelha - declaração de amor.  
> Heliotrópio - devoção e lealdade.  
> Cicuta - tu serás minha morte.


	21. Dia 21: Mudando-se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A triagem da mudança está mais difícil do que Ryuzaki esperava.

– Veja isso como uma oportunidade de se desfazer de tudo aquilo que você não precisa mais! Pense bem nas suas ações Mishima.

– Eu não vou me desfazer de nenhuma caixa Ryuzaki, fim da discussão.

O detetive suspirou exageradamente e cruzou os braços. Como havia conseguido se apaixonar por alguém tão teimoso quanto a si próprio era uma questão que se fazia frequentemente e ainda mais diante de situações como essa. Agora que o caso estava encerrado e ambos ainda desejam manter seu relacionamento nada mais justo que propor que fossem morar juntos, mas a tarefa de transportar as coisas de Mishima tem se tornado mais complicada do que o esperado. O homem não queria se livrar de nada.

Ryuzaki não se importava em manter as coisas arrumadas, mas isso não significava que mantivesse aquilo que lhe era inútil. Acreditava fielmente que um bom trabalho é produto de tudo aquilo que é minimamente utilizável e o resto que não serve de nada deve ser rapidamente esquecido, descartado. Em seu meio isso equivalia tanto para coisas inanimadas quanto para pessoas. Em contrapartida Mishima se revelou um acumulador impressionante totalmente apegado aos seus arquivos, fatos e anotações. Temia que algum dia fosse precisar novamente daquelas informações e as tivesse esquecido então todas aquelas cópias lhe seriam úteis. Claro que esse medo nada mais é o produto de uma paranoia já que ele se lembrava de cada linha de cada arquivo que possuía, mas preferia não arriscar. Por conta disso ali estavam eles discutindo mais uma vez sobre as coisas que iriam ou não para a Inglaterra.

– Quer saber? Fique com as suas caixas e faça o que você quiser, mas não pense que vou dividir o quarto com você se manter essas coisas. Eu preservo o meu espaço – ditou por fim Ryuzaki levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

– Isso não é justo! Você sabe que eu não consigo dormir sem você! – esbravejou enraivecido pela trapaça. O outro sorriu.

– Eu posso te ajudar a fazer a triagem, mas ou você dorme comigo ou com os seus arquivos. Não pode ter os dois – deu de ombros colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. O policial pensou um pouco e por fim suspirou.

– Eu posso me desfazer de arquivos dos casos antigos, mas tudo relacionado ao Caso Kira permanece.

– Temos um trato então.

Um homem precisa saber quando aceitar a derrota.


	22. Dia 22: Família

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O que Mishima pensa sobre família. O que Ryuzaki pensa sobre família. Ambos perdem isso, mas de formas diferentes.

Por algum tempo Mishima se perguntou o que seria ter ou ser uma família. Quando voltava para as memórias de sua infância o único que se lembrava era da visão de sua mãe fraca esbanjando gratidão em seu sorriso gentil e raras aparições de seu pai como uma figura de respeito. Não saberia dizer se eles eram boas ou más pessoas, menos ainda se chegou a amá-los realmente, mas não eram memórias dolorosas. Sua mãe morreu quando tinha 7 anos por conta de sua constituição fraca e seu pai se foi dois anos depois, suicídio. O orfanato para onde foi mandado não era ao todo ruim e apesar de não ter tido uma família seria mentira se dissesse que estava preocupado com esse fato. Viveu bem, ao seu modo.

Depois conheceu Soichiro Yagami quando adentrou a polícia e ambos desenvolveram uma relação estranhamente intima. Ele era um rapaz sem uma figura paterna e Soichiro um pai que perdera um filho então, assim como dois mais dois é quatro, tornaram-se imensamente próximos. Matsuda veio logo depois e foi estranha também a forma como conviviam. Foi a primeira pessoa que apesar de não compreender exatamente como seus pensamentos funcionavam ainda assim os respeitava e admirava incondicionalmente e Mishima se sentiu feliz em ser aceito. Quando Soichiro morreu Mishima chorou, não se lembrava se chorou pelos seus pais.

Então a cor chegou ao seu mundo colorido na forma de Nanase. Sua primeira e única melhor amiga que estava sempre disposta a incentivá-lo e segui-lo. Ela também não compreendia exatamente como sua mente funcionava, mas nunca realmente julgou. Seu comentários sempre foram mais derivados de uma tentativa de aprofundar a intimidade entre eles do que realmente ofender e Mishima percebia isso. Nanase sabia diferenciar um comentário implicante de uma crueldade e ele a considerava um exemplo a ser seguido de bondade. Uragami e Kuromoto chegaram quase que ao mesmo tempo quando os quatro estabeleceram que continuariam com o trabalho de Soichiro Yagami e contribuíram muito para a nova visão de mundo de Mishima. Era bom ter amigos homens por perto principalmente por Nanase se negar a conversar sobre certos tópicos. Não que ele fizesse muita questão disso, mas ainda assim era bom. Nessa época sempre que o tópico família surgia, sua mente vagava diretamente para eles sem duvidas ou receios. Seu trabalho se tornou sua família.

Quando Ryuzaki surgiu ele não esperou que se tornariam tão importantes na vida um do outro, menos ainda que passaria a considera-lo uma parte fundamental de sua conquistada “família”. Com ele era diferente porque além da aceitação por sua mente diversificada também existia o entendimento, o encaixe, a compreensão. Ryuzaki além de aceitar as linhas desconexas de seus pensamentos também era capaz de acompanhar cada uma delas e desembaralha-las da forma mais cativante possível. Nunca se sentiu desse modo com nenhuma outra pessoa que entrou em sua vida então, apesar de todas as circunstâncias, associar família a Ryuzaki não foi nem um pouco complicado. Mishima acreditava que estar apaixonado facilitava a associação e ele estava feliz demais para pensar demais sobre o assunto. Para, possivelmente, estragar suas doces ilusões de que havia encontrado sua contraparte após tanto tempo.

**...**

O que uma família significa foi a maior questão na vida de Ryuzaki por um longo tempo. Nunca soube exatamente quem era sua mãe além de que era uma parente distante de Watari e, tecnicamente, L era seu pai. Dando ênfase no TECNICAMENTE porque L nunca fez nada que comumente pais fazem por seus filhos. Ryuzaki sentia-se muito mais um experimento do que um filho em si e, por isso, nunca considerou L seu pai propriamente. Considerava-o seu antecessor e não negava a ligação genética entre ambos, mas nunca reconhecia sua paternidade e nunca chamou-o desse modo. Watari e L eram pai e filho, ele e L não. Um associação simples que sua mente fez muito cedo e nunca se preocupou em rever esses princípios.

Crescendo em um lar adotivo sem qualquer referência de uma família tradicional Ryuzaki passou a associar conexão familiar com demonstrações de afeto. Por isso nunca teve pais, mas sempre esteve rodeado de irmãos. J veio primeiro porque ela já estava no orfanato quando ele nasceu e sempre esteve por perto quando era necessária. Por ser a mais velha deu a si mesma o papel de proteger e educar Ryuzaki para que ele se tornasse um indivíduo excepcional então mais da metade das coisas sobre o mundo que ele sabia havia aprendido com J. Foi a primeira real referência de família que teve.

Near surgiu pouco antes de L desaparecer tornando-se, aos poucos, tão importante quanto J sempre fora. Ambos fizeram muito bem um ao outro ao longo do tempo, Near sempre o encorajou acreditando em seu potencial individual e Ryuzaki foi muito importante para o desenvolvendo de sua comunicação. Além disso, sua chegada trouxeram Maki e Mello quase que simultaneamente. Maki parecia mais uma prima distante quem sempre tentava ao seu modo ajudar com o que fosse necessário e Mello poderia ser considerado a ovelha negra da família de tantos problemas nos quais se metia, mas ambos seriam capazes de dar suas vidas se isso significava que sua família estaria segura e Ryuzaki compartilhava desse pensamento.

Matt e Linda sempre estiveram por perto, mas só foram introduzidos ao mundo de Ryuzaki quando se envolveram com Mello e J respectivamente. Todos eles não passavam de pessoas que não tinham ninguém significativo em suas vidas e transformaram aquelas relações em uma família porque passaram a se importar um com o outro. Poderia não ser convencional, poderia parecer extremamente distorcida, mas era perfeita. Eles fariam qualquer coisa um pelo outro.

Normalmente Ryuzaki não associaria sentimentos românticos com família porque em sua experiencia isso não acontecia. Seus pais nem ao menos se relacionaram para que sua existência se tornasse possível e todos aqueles com quem se importava eram ligados a si por laços muito mais simbólicos do que reais então o fato de estar começando a amar Mishima romanticamente não o tornava necessariamente parte de sua família. Isso no começo, mas quanto mais tempo passavam ao lado um do outro mais Ryuzaki compreendia que tudo que faria por qualquer um de seus irmãos também seria capaz de fazer por Mishima. Sua mente, automaticamente, definiu que se suas ações seriam as mesmas diante das mesmas situações então Mishima era parte de sua família no fim das contas. Não existia um motivo profundo para que o amasse, simplesmente aconteceu quando se encaixaram e ele não quis escapar disso quando aconteceu. Parecia, de certo modo, perfeito.

**...**

Quando a traição foi descoberta e suas ações ressurgiram das cinzas Mishima sentiu-se prestes a desabar. Apesar de todos os sentimentos ruins que o assolaram – a tristeza, a culpa, o ressentimento – não se achou no direito de lamentar pelas consequências pois elas nada mais eram do que o reflexo de suas próprias ações. Ele merecia estar sofrendo porque seu sofrimento foi causado por ele mesmo. Sabia que era pedir demais que Ryuzaki lhe desse um motivo para ter feito tanto por ele, que ele dissesse em voz alta o que ambos já sabiam, mas se nunca mais fosse ouvir sua voz novamente então queria ter a chance de ouvi-lo pelo menos dizer isso. Claro que não teve seu desejo atendido, nem ao menos conseguia sentir raiva disso, e não olhou para trás quando deixou a cela porque sentia que desabaria definitivamente. Não tinha o direito de sentir-se destruído pela morte de Nanase quando a fez sofrer tanto. Não tinha o direito de lamentar a morte de Uragami e Kuromoto quando eles partiram tentando ajuda-lo em sua farsa. Não tinha o direito de sentir falta de Matsuda quando sua morte estava diretamente ligada aos seus erros. Nem ao menos tinha o direito de questionar a morte de Shien quando tudo que o mesmo tentou fazer foi realizar seus planos. Mishima não tinha o direito de chorar pela morte de Ryuzaki quando era o culpado pela mesma. Ele não merecia o mundo que lhe estava sendo entregue e reconhecia isso.

**...**

L amou o mundo no final de sua vida e se arrependeu por não tê-lo disfrutado corretamente quando teve a chance já Ryuzaki não queria partir com essa mesma sensação. Todos os amores que teve e todos os sentimentos que floresceram em seu ser foram vividos ao máximo como se a qualquer momento pudessem desaparecer sem uma explicação satisfatória então, talvez, por isso não tenha se irritado tanto com Mishima quanto sentia que deveria. Quando decidiu que seria detetive e que, ao mesmo tempo, estaria aberto ao mundo tornou-se preparado para a traição e, principalmente, as possibilidades de morrer nas mãos de uma pessoa em quem confiasse então o fato de morrer por culpa de Mishima não lhe pareceu tão desesperante como seria para a maioria das pessoas. Ainda estava irritado e ainda machucava ter conhecimento de todas as ações que ficaram por baixo dos panos, mas não estava desesperado por isso. Sua agitação ficou reservada ao ataque contra os cadernos que complicou todas as coisas. Ryuzaki não desejava colocar nenhum de seus irmãos no caso porque não queria que nenhum deles tivesse o mesmo destino que ele e L tiveram então recorreu ao seu último recurso, libertar Mishima. Essa ação poderia ser vista tanto quanto uma forma que encontrou de usá-lo como de ajuda-lo porque, realmente, estava executando essas duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Perdoando-o ou não sabia o que tinha que ser feito e não hesitou em fazê-lo. Só esperava que não tivesse se doado demais ao mundo e que essa fosse a causadora de sua ruina.

**...**

No final ambos sabiam que independente de qualquer coisa nunca seriam capazes de negar nada um ao outro porque, mesmo que não dissessem em voz alta e nunca tivessem a chance de admitir, se tornaram a família um do outro.


	23. Dia 23: Banho juntos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambos estão no banheiro e Ryuzaki conta uma história.

– Eu vou te contar um fato não tão interessante que provavelmente vai tornar esse momento constrangedor – Ryuzaki declarou se deitando um pouco mais na banheira. Mishima desviou o olhar para ele interessado principalmente pelo momento já ser um tanto quanto inusitado. Quer dizer, ele estava escorado na banheira com as mangas da camiseta dobradas enquanto o sucessor de L tomava banho com várias espumas e um patinho de borracha. Seja lá o que fosse ser dito definitivamente não tornaria aquele momento constrangedor. – A primeira e única vez que L agiu como meu pai foi em um momento estranhamente parecido com esse.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – se acomodou um pouco melhor colocando um dos braços para dentro da água. Ainda estava morna.

– Foi um dia de chuva horrível e eu, como o pequeno anjo que sou, pulei em todas as poças de lama do pátio sem qualquer proteção. L decidiu fazer uma visita surpresa nesse dia e, milagrosamente, sem Watari. Quando ele me viu todo sujo de lama decidiu que agiria como um adulto e me ajudaria a tomar banho. Eu tinha 5 anos e era uma criança bastante energética então já pode imaginar que eu dei certo trabalho. No fim terminamos do mesmo modo como eu e você estamos agora. Acho que é a lembrança mais vivida que tenho dele além de sua despedida antes de morrer.

– Estou em dúvida que parte de tudo isso é constrangedor.

– Eu estou com vontade de fazer sexo com você e toda essa situação faz com que eu me lembre do meu, tecnicamente, pai, mas eu não estou perdendo o meu tesão. Está constrangido agora Mishima?

Mishima se recusou a entrar na banheira, mas não fez nenhuma objeção quando Ryuzaki decidiu ir para o chuveiro.


	24. Dia 24: Gênero oposto AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima ouve uma conversa sobre Ryuzaki e infelizmente não tem chance de defendê-la.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu imagino que a versão feminina do Mishima tenha cabelo curto até as orelhas sem franja e seja mais alta do que a maioria das mulheres já a versão feminina do Ryuzaki sempre amarra o cabelo bagunçado e usa botas de salto. Não tenho certeza se fem!Ryuzaki usa saia ou calça, mas gosto de imaginá-la com ambos e definitivamente maquiagem. Fem!Mishima é a sapatão caminhoneira da relação.

– Me pergunto se os seios de Ryuzaki são parecidos com os de L.

Mishima absorveu a frase por alguns segundos antes de desviar o olhar para as duas e Uragami apontou para Kuromoto sinalizando que não tinha nada haver com o assunto. Levantou as sobrancelhas desacreditada que a policial mais velha estava realmente comentando sobre os seios de Ryuzaki de forma tão descaradamente natural. Kuromoto somente sorriu como se fosse uma questão totalmente plausível de se ter. – Esses dias eu estava conversando com Matsuda sobre como L se comportava e vocês sabem que ela sempre diz que L não era nem um pouco feminina. Não se penteava, não se arrumava e tinha comportamentos pouco educados, mas em contra partida tinha um belo corpo. Ela tinha quase certeza que L usava tamanho C, mas nunca conseguiu ter certeza porque nunca viu ela usar sutiã.

– Eu não acho que esse seja assunto pra esse momento – Uragami protestou arrumando o coque feito com o lápis no cabelo.

– Mas Ryuzaki é diferente de L em muitas coisas! Ela se arruma bastante bem e sempre anda com o cabelo preso mesmo quando está desarrumado. Me pergunto qual será o tamanho que ela usa – abriu seu pote de pastilhas e colocou algumas na boca. Oferendo para a amiga ao seu lado Uragami comeu algumas também. – Matsuda tem quase certeza que é um número menor.

– Matsuda não entende nada de tamanho de sutiã! Ela sempre compra menor ou maior ao tamanho dela – suspirou.

– O trabalho deve estar bem tedioso para vocês estarem debatendo sobre isso – as duas mulheres quase pularam da cadeira quando perceberam Nanase atrás delas. O homem cruzou os braços e sorriu diante do constrangimento delas. – Peguei os relatórios com a equipe noturna então acho que já é hora de voltarmos ao trabalho.

Assim o assunto se encerrou rapidamente nem dando a chance de Mishima defender os atributos físicos de Ryuzaki. Ela poderia não ter seios tão chamativos quanto provavelmente os de L, mas sua bunda era definitivamente linda e tinha um volume de dar inveja.


	25. Dia 25: Amigos de infância AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em um mundo onde Kira não existe, Ryou vai para a Wammy's House após a morte de seus pais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como na Wammy's House todo mundo usa codinome eu meio que não mudei os codinomes do Mishima e do Ryuzaki, e chamei de Pacific o Shien ( sim, ele aparece aqui também).

Quando sua mãe morreu Ryou chorou muito. Na época ele pensou que foi o suficiente por uma vida inteira e prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais choraria pela perda de ninguém então quando seu pai morreu, o garoto não soltou nenhuma lágrima. Isso era um contraste em relação ao outro garoto que estava viajando consigo quem sofria com pesadelos e choros aleatórios. Yuki tinha memórias e marcas que faziam com que toda sua situação fosse desagradável aos olhos de Ryou. Não gostava dele, mas se compadecia pelo modo como perdeu seus pais. Os dois pareciam diferentes demais naquele cenário, mas ambos eram parecidos o suficiente em inteligência para chamar a atenção da instituição Wammy’s House e era para lá que estavam indo naquele momento.

Ryou tinha uma memória incrível assim como sua facilidade em observar as coisas ao seu redor e, em mais de uma ocasião, se mostrou uma pessoa extremamente adepta aos detalhes. Yuki também tinha uma memória excepcional, mas se destacava muito mais em uma tarefa específica, a computação. Quer dizer, não é todos os dias que uma criança de 10 anos invade os arquivos da polícia em busca de uma lista de criminosos e é descoberto por muito pouco. Ainda por cima realizando toda a operação escondido de um dos computadores do orfanato o qual teve acesso por pouquíssimo tempo. Era habilidade o suficiente para que tivesse investimento em sua pessoa. Ryou parecia o tipo de gênio tradicional e talvez por isso uma parte de si não tivesse gostado tanto de Yuki, sentia inveja por sua peculiaridade exclusiva.

De qualquer modo parou de pensar nessas coisas momentaneamente quando viu os portões de aço se aproximando pela janela do carro e, mesmo depois de toda a viagem, pela primeira vez, pareceu tudo tão real. Ele estava na Inglaterra, depois da morte de seus pais, porque era um gênio. Parecia algo que aconteceria em um mangá, mas ali estava ele. A vida realmente poderia ser uma caixinha de surpresas, como sua mãe costumava dizer.

Foram recebidos por um idoso que se apresentou como Quillsh Wammy – senhor Wammy – quem sabiam ser o dono de toda a rede de instituições que pertenciam a sua família. Ele lhes mostrou as instalações e explicou – em japonês – como as coisas funcionariam para eles daqui para frente em suas novas vidas. Crianças passavam de um lado para o outro durante todo o caminho com materiais, livros ou simplesmente acompanhadas conversando normalmente e tudo isso passou uma atmosfera de normalidade aconchegante para Ryou. Ele conseguiria viver bem naquele lugar, sentia isso. Teriam aulas especiais de acordo com seus intelectos e encontros com a psicóloga da instituição uma vez por semana até ela definir que não seja mais uma obrigação as visitas, claro que a porta dela sempre estará aberta mesmo após esse diagnóstico. Yuki parecia receoso com o novo mundo ao seu redor, mas ao mesmo tempo se mostrava encantado com as possibilidades, era a perspectiva mais brilhante que tinha desde a tragédia que o assombrava.

– J! Querida, você pode mostrar as salas de recreação para eles, por favor? Preciso checar algo importante – Quillsh chamou a atenção da garota quando seu celular tocou. Ela era mais velha que eles, talvez uns três ou quatro anos, e estava bonita em seu vestido de verão.

– Sem problema senhor Wammy – respondeu prontamente se aproximando dos três. Quillsh se afastou enquanto atendia ao celular. – Sou J, vocês já escolheram seus pseudônimos?

– Ainda não. Amanhã vamos ter uma reunião com o senhor Roger antes das aulas para isso – Ryou respondeu sabendo que seu companheiro não o faria. Yuki não havia dito nada desde o momento que se conheceram e duvidava que fosse fazê-lo naquele momento. A garota sorriu.

– Já fazia um tempo que não tínhamos pessoas novas e agora recebemos três em menos de duas semanas. Um pouco irônico na minha opinião – fez sinal para que fosse seguida. – As salas de recreação ficam desse lado do prédio e são três no total todas com acesso direto uma a outra. É onde a maioria de nós ficamos quando não estamos nas aulas ou com a doutora Moriwaki. Ela é bem legal apesar de acha-la um pouco sinistra, tipo, ela tem um interesse e tanto por jovens gênios e a mente humana. De qualquer forma, ela ajudou muitos de nós então não podemos reclamar dela ao todo – parou em frente a duas grandes portas de madeira. – Enfim, essa aqui é a primeira sala. Aqui é sala de lazer onde tem alguns vídeo games, jogos de tabuleiro, brinquedos e espaço, principalmente. Também é um ateliê, mas os prodígios artísticos normalmente usam as salas de música ou os quartos para seus projetos. É onde acontecem as conferências com L também, pelo menos uma vez por mês – adentraram a sala. Havia algumas crianças em rodinhas jogando cartas ou em alguma competição com jogos de tabuleiros. J apontou para um garoto ruivo sentado diante de uma televisão concentrado em seu vídeo game. – Aquele é o Matt e é quem mais usa a televisão. Se vocês quiserem usar vão ter que marcar hora na lista ali do lado, mas tem que fazer isso antes que ele faça o que é bem difícil. Roger está pensando em dar algo portátil para ele para ver se o problema se resolve.

Uma garota com o cabelo preso em fitinhas rosa se aproximou deles um pouco tímida abraçando um caderno com força contra o corpo. – J! Eu preciso que você me faça um favor!

– Se for para entregar outra carta de amor para Ryuzaki eu me recuso. Já está na hora de você mesma se declarar Linda – nem ao menos parou enquanto falava. O rosto de Linda ficou corado igual um tomate e Ryou ouviu Yuki rir baixinho ao seu lado. Ela não desistiu diante das palavras da mais velha e acompanhou-os pela sala.

– Você sabe que eu não tenho coragem! Por favor, só mais dessa vez! – implorou lhe estendendo o caderno. J nem ao menos olhou para ela.

– Não, entregue você mesma suas palavras de admiração. Se você acha ele tão bonito está na hora dele saber por você mesma. Ryuzaki está curioso para saber quem é a autora das cartas, a propósito, então essa é a sua chance. Boa sorte – após essas palavras atravessaram outras duas portas grandes de madeira deixando Linda para trás. A vergonha fizeram seus pés travarem no lugar e quando Ryou olhou para trás em sua direção viu-a ainda mais envergonhada do que antes. – Essa é a sala de informática. Qualquer máquina, desde a mais antiga até a mais moderna, ficam aqui e todo o material de escritório liberado para nós. Coisas especificas ou consideradas perigosas ficam sob a supervisão de Roger então se precisarem de algo que não está aqui é melhor procura-lo. Podemos usar os computadores a qualquer hora do dia, mas é estritamente proibido estar aqui depois da hora do jantar. Nossa rede é segura e não podemos invadir servidores de outras pessoas, instituições ou empresas sem o senhor Murdoch por perto. Ele é o supervisor da nossa rede e eu, como uma das prodígios do âmbito tecnológico, posso dizer que ele é bem legal. Ele é um bom mentor.

Os olhos de Yuki passavam pela sala com interesse catalogando quais computadores pareciam os mais potentes para seus planos e quase se perdeu em meio a sua observação. Teria ficado para trás se Ryou não o tivesse puxado pelo braço até a sala seguinte. – E essa é a biblioteca. Todos os tipos de livros podem ser encontrados aqui, ou quase todos pelo menos. A senhorita Marple não é uma das leitoras mais ávidas, mas faz um ótimo trabalho cuidado dos livros além de ser uma senhora bastante engenhosa. Acho que ela e o senhor Wammy gostam um do outro. Quer dizer, ele sempre manda flores bonitas para ela então deve significar alguma coisa. Ryuzaki e Near são os dois mais brilhantes daqui e muito provavelmente vão vê-los aqui com mais frequência. Mello também se ele estiver discutindo ou implicando com eles. Ele nunca superou o seu desprezível terceiro lugar.

– Então Ryuzaki é o primeiro e Near é o segundo? – perguntou Ryou olhando em volta nas estantes. Era a primeira vez que via tantos livros em um único lugar e tão organizados.

– Sim. Near foi encontrado bem longe daqui e ficou sob os cuidados de L por um tempo antes de chegar. Ryuzaki é um caso especial e digamos que ele é o mais próximo de L de todos nós – J parecia sentir um imenso prazer ao falar sobre eles muito mais do que quando falou de Matt ou Linda.

– Ele e L são inteligentes do mesmo modo?

– Além disso. L é basicamente o pai de Ryuzaki, mas se eu fosse vocês nunca ousaria citar esse fato. Ele detesta que digam que L é seu pai, prefere muito mais o termo “antecessor”. É quase certo que Ryuzaki vai assumir o posto de L no futuro, mas ele não está tão animado para isso quanto Mello, por exemplo. Acho que ele não gosta muito da pressão.

No centro da sala ficava um espaço destinado a leitura e estudos com várias mesas e sofás bem posicionados um dos outros. Perto de uma imensa janela que dava visão direta do jardim da frente um garoto da idade deles estava sentado olhando para o lado de fora e dois mais novos estavam por perto compartilhando um livro. Os olhos de Ryou se encontraram com os do garoto da janela e o mesmo sorriu animado como se estivesse diante da coisa mais divertida de sua vida. Ele pulou do lugar onde estava sentado quase pisando nos outros dois e se aproximou rapidamente. Um dos garotos mais novos reclamou sua atitude e o outro nem levantou o olhar do livro. – Vocês são os novatos, não? Vi vocês chegando pela janela. Pensei que o senhor Wammy quem iria mostrar o orfanato pra vocês – desviou o olhar para J.

– Ele teve que atender um assunto importante. Depois daqui vamos até os dormitórios e então vou mostrar o caminho até o escritório de Roger – a garota respondeu cruzando os braços. – Esse é Ryuzaki. Não deixem que esse rostinho bonito confunda vocês, ele é um verdadeiro demônio quando quer.

– Não sou tão ruim assim! – esbravejou fazendo um biquinho. – Posso ser legal também.

Ryuzaki parecia completamente alheio as regras de apresentação pois logo já estava discutindo com J sobre as aulas extras que teriam na semana seguinte reclamando do quanto de tempo perderia com coisas que já sabia. Ryou não gostou dele. Parecia ser alguém tão convicta da sua capacidade esbanjava arrogância e não gostava desse tipo de pessoa. De canto do olho observou Yuki e notou-o levemente interessado na comunicação dos outros dois como se fosse algo interessante. Um leve sorriso estava em seus lábios diante da visão. Nakagami presumiu que era a primeira vez em certo tempo que ele estava perto de tanta normalidade. Admitia que era aconchegante tal atmosfera.

Ainda assim esperava não ter que estar perto de Ryuzaki por muito tempo.

**...**

Infelizmente se tinha uma coisa que Ryou Nakagami não tinha essa coisa era sorte. Os quartos na Wammy’s House eram extensos e normalmente três crianças o compartilhavam então já se pode imaginar quem foram os dois que viraram seus colegas. Shien ainda se mantinha calado então não era um incomodo, mas Ryuzaki falava bastante e normalmente eram coisas que lhe tiravam a paciência. Não demorou muito para que respondesse suas provocações e ambos só pararam de discutir quando Yuki se obrigou a manda-los ficarem quietos. Nenhum deles quis contrariar os desejos dele.

**...**

– Eu estou dizendo! As probabilidades de a inteligência artificial chegar ao estágio três da evolução na nossa geração são quase nulas. Nossa estrutura cibernética quase não desenvolveu o estágio dois corretamente então como vamos fazer com que o estágio três seja uma realidade?

– Não é uma questão de um humano criar inteligência artificial, mas sim de ela se criar por si própria! E é extremamente possível que a nossa geração veja esse feito.

– Uma máquina não é igual a um cérebro humano! Ela não pode desenvolver respostas a partir do nada com informações já pré-estabelecidas! Por isso o estágio três é algo irreal pelo menos para a nossa geração, não temos estrutura para desenvolver uma máquina que carregue o conhecimento necessário para desenvolver inteligência artificial!

Mishima tomou mais um gole de suco se segurando para não opinar na discussão de Matt e Pacific – apesar de ele concordar com a opinião de seu colega de quarto muito mais do que a do ruivo – sobre inteligência artificial. Como sempre Matt estava defendendo a possibilidade da inteligência artificial se desenvolver nesse século enquanto Pacific respondia que os humanos não seriam capazes de desenvolver uma máquina com as informações necessárias nesse milênio. Mishima acreditava no meio termo de ambas opiniões. J, que era outra que compreendia muito bem de computadores, estava ao seu lado também se segurando para não encerrar a discussão dos dois. Ela não pensava sobre a inteligência artificial porque pensava que eles, como possíveis detetives, tinham coisas melhores com as quais se preocupar. Mishima costumava concordar com ela também.

Desviou o olhar pelo refeitório avistando Near e Mello sentados juntos no outro canto aparentemente tendo uma conversa séria, ou seja, como todas as que tinham desde que começaram a namorar. Quer dizer, eles gostavam um do outro e parecia que o relacionamento funcionava, mas Mello era instável e as coisas nem sempre são fáceis com esse tipo de pessoa. Aqueles últimos seis anos fizeram grandes mudanças em todos eles e Mishima nunca esperou que fosse considerar a Wammy’s House seu lar tanto quanto considerava atualmente. Mesmo que não chegasse a ser L em algum momento, tinha grandes planos para a própria carreira investigativa e Pacific parecia imensamente interessado na mesma também. Tinha certeza que ambos dariam uma boa equipe.

– Está alucinando de novo Mishima, ou só está procurando por mim? – desviou o olhar para o outro lado bem a tempo de ver Ryuzaki sentando-se bem próximo de si. Bufou.

– Até parece que eu estaria te esperando – respondeu de forma ríspida arrancando uma risada do outro rapaz.

– Como sempre, tão suave quanto coice de cavalo – revirou os olhos. Deixou que seus ombros se encontrassem quando avançou na bandeja dele pegando um pedaço de sanduiche.

Mishima gostaria de poder dizer que tinha autocontrole o suficiente e que um simples toque de ombros não o impediria de salvar seu lanche da tarde, mas não podia. Apesar das desavenças constantes era obvio para ambos que uma amizade existia entre eles – ou teve que existir para que não se matassem por dividir o quarto – e infelizmente seus sentimentos estavam se tornando mais profundos do que isso. Quando se acostuma com seu jeito arrogante e sua constante necessidade de invadir o espaço pessoal das pessoas, Ryuzaki é alguém por quem é fácil se apaixonar e Mishima já havia ultrapassado todos esses muros nesses últimos anos. Ambos andaram para isso em conjunto.

Em alguns momentos pensava que o interesse era reciproco, em outros aceitava que Ryuzaki nunca o veria mais do que a relação que já tinham e no fim ambas possibilidades poderiam ser complicadas. Em ambos casos ainda seria extremamente complicado lidar com a decepção de Linda porque, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela ainda tentava tornar seus sentimentos recíprocos, sem sucesso. Ryuzaki sempre dizia que Linda não era seu tipo assim como qualquer outra garota e Mishima relutava em compreender essa mensagem mais que clara. Não queria criar falsas esperanças para si mesmo.

– Você estava tão avoado que nem percebeu que ele peguei o outro pedaço do sanduiche também – J sussurrou perto de seu ouvido trazendo Mishima de volta ao mundo real. Sua bandeja estava vazia e não conteve o suspiro frustrado. Como sempre Ryuzaki havia chegado, pego o que desejava e partido sem nem mesmo se despedir.

**...**

Um ano depois a notícia de que L estava morto chegou aos ouvidos de seu sucessor e, inquestionavelmente, Ryuzaki teria que partir. J iria junto para atuar como Watari e Near se recusou a deixa-los até que tivessem que atravessar o portão de aço. Mishima tentou não demonstrar o quão mexido estava com a mudança e executou seu trabalho muito bem. Quer dizer, até o momento que Ryuzaki decidiu despedir-se de si com um beijo. Seus lábios formigaram durante meses até que tivesse a chance de reencontrá-lo para retribuir o gesto.

**...**

– Você já pensou, se nós não tivéssemos nos conhecido na Wammy’s House será que teríamos nos encontrado de outra forma? – foi uma pergunta filosófica como todas aquelas que normalmente Ryuzaki tem após o sexo ou quando acorda do nada no meio da madrugada. Mishima estava com a cabeça encostada em seu peito com a mente entre o mundo real e o inconsciente. Esperava que após três dias seguidos sem nenhum descanso do caso que investigavam seu namorado estaria tão cansado quanto si mesmo, mas novamente ali estava Ryuzaki testando os limites.

– Sim, acredito que sim – mesmo assim, um pouco sonolento, Mishima tinha certeza de sua resposta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mas então, como vocês acham que o L morreu nesse universo? 👀


	26. Dia 26: Fantasia AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima, um viajante, encontra a interessante tripulação do Wammy's Horn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meio Pirata AU e meio Corcunda de Notre Dame AU, não me decidi em qual fazer e acabei me inspirando nos dois. Talvez esse seja um universo que eu explore mais futuramente.
> 
> Referências ao filme da Netflix de 2017 e à série japonesa de 2015.

Estava muito longe de sua terra natal e reconhecia isso. Após cruzar os mares e abdicar de seu nome em prol de uma vida melhor Mishima nunca esperou se adaptar tão bem a vida entre aquelas pessoas tão diferentes de si. Tudo parecia muito novo e, ao mesmo tempo, muito similar.

Naquela tarde estava andando pelo centro em busca de qualquer coisa digerível. Se tivesse sorte conseguiria encontrar um barco para se enfiar antes do entardecer e no dia seguinte já estaria bem longe daquele reino e daquelas dívidas, só precisava comer algo antes que perdesse a consciência. Parou em uma barraca com alguns pedaços de carne e prestou melhor atenção no que estava sendo montado na praça. – Alguma festa vai acontecer? – questionou colocando uma moeda no balcão.

– Mais ou menos. É uma coisa que tem aqui todos os anos, tipo um espetáculo. Você tem sorte de poder ver pessoalmente forasteiro – respondeu o homem analisando a moeda para ver se era verdadeira. – São um bando nômade que viaja pra tudo que é canto e faz esses espetáculos. É uma coisa da cultura deles eu acho – cortou um pedaço de carne e lhe entregou. Mishima deu um mordida generosa no pedaço.

Foi se aproximando mais percebendo que um palco improvisado estava sendo montado por algumas pessoas. Um homem negro e uma mulher com longos cabelos negros ordenavam a construção e a decoração. As cores vibrantes dominavam grande parte dos panos tanto nos que eram usados junto da madeira escura do palco quanto nas roupas que vestiam e tudo parecia ainda mais chamativo. Se afastou do palco indo para uma construção de pedra onde se pendurou em uma escada para ter uma visão melhor da praça.

Não demorou muito para que tudo estivesse montado e várias pessoas se juntassem na volta do palco, o sol estava se pondo quando de trás de um cortina roxa surgiu uma moça provavelmente de sua terra usando um vestido bastante sugestivo. A saia era aberta e seu leve decote facilmente identificável assim como sua atmosfera parecia estranhamente caótica. Mishima se pegou admirando aquela bela figura conforme se movimentava no palco. – Senhoras e senhores, obrigado pela presença de todos! Esse ano para iniciar o espetáculo da tripulação Wammy’s Horn temos um novo dançarino! Vindo direto das terras além do mar eu vos apresento Ryuzaki!

A noite caiu nesse instante sobrando poucos indícios do dia no céu e as tochas ao redor do palco se acenderam. A moça pulou da plataforma de madeira no instante que um rapaz surgiu de trás da cortina roxa e o ar pareceu faltar para os pulmões de Mishima. Ele era belo e se portava de forma sugestiva como se seus movimentos fossem feitos para encantar seus telespectadores independente de quem fossem. Todos estavam hipnotizados por sua dança e Mishima se viu atraído em direção ao palco, em direção àquele homem. Seu coração acelerava e todo seu corpo parecia reagir vergonhosamente aos movimentos graciosos daquela figura. Poderia ser simplesmente fruto de sua imaginação, mas Mishima tinha certeza que seus olhares se encontraram em algum ponto e ele sorriu para si da forma mais provocativa que um ser é capaz.

Precisava saber quem ele era.

Quando a dança terminou várias pessoas, em meio aos aplausos, jogaram moedas ao palco. Uma garotinha passou rapidamente recolhendo-as e o rapaz a segurou facilmente em seus braços ambos sumindo atrás da cortina roxa. Mishima seguiu para a parte de trás do palco a passos determinados nem se importando com o fato de que teria que passar mais uma noite naquele reino. Só queria saber mais sobre aquele homem.

Uma barraca improvisada foi montada em conjunto com o palco então o acesso era fácil. Abriu a cortina vermelha e olhou para dentro a procura de qualquer pessoa, não queria invadir de forma rude para não causar uma péssima primeira impressão. A moça que deu abrimento ao espetáculo estava sentada em um caixote contando as moedas que a garotinha recolheu e guardando-as em uma bolça de pano. – Com licença – chamou fazendo com que ela levantasse o olhar para si.

– Oh. Há algo com o que posso ajudar senhor? – questionou se levantando do caixote. Mishima percebeu que ela estava pronta para um combate se necessário.

– Eu, bem – não sabia como continuaria com o assunto, muito menos como deixaria suas intenções claras. Deveria ter planejado melhor como se aproximaria.

– Quem está aí Nanase? Se for um dos meus admiradores mande-o embora. Não vou dormir com ninguém por qualquer quantia de dinheiro – uma voz masculina soou ao longe e foi se aproximando conforme falava. Logo o rapaz que causara tanto fascínio em Mishima estava a sua frente com a camiseta desabotoada e sem o lenço rosa que usou na dança. Seus olhos brilharam em reconhecimento quando pousaram em Mishima e este pode perceber um tom incomum de cinza nas belas íris. – Você! Bem, eu posso abrir algumas exceções.

– Eu não estou aqui para isso! – ditou Mishima constrangido. Tecnicamente sim, aquele era o motivo de sua aparição, mas não esperava ser abordado tão diretamente com uma proposta. Ryuzaki não escondeu seu desapontamento.

– Está aqui porque então, querido? – questionou cruzando os braços.

– Eu preciso de alguém que me leve até as ilhas do sul e presumo que a rota de vocês para lá também. Nenhum barco vai parar aqui até a próxima semana e eu não tenho como esperar tanto tempo – respondeu rapidamente. Não era ao todo uma mentira já que sua partida estava marcada especialmente por esse motivo, mas sua intenção definitivamente não era essa ao se aproximar daquela barraca.

– Ele quer viajar conosco Nanase. O que acha? – se inclinou na direção da moça que sorriu ironicamente.

– Desculpe senhor, mas nós não damos carona. As únicas pessoas que pisam no nosso navio são aqueles que fazem parte da tripulação – respondeu ela fechando a bolça de pano com força. – Desejo-lhe sorte.

– Por favor! Eu posso pagar! Lhes darei minhas últimas despeças, mas não posso permanecer aqui até a próxima semana! – adentrou a barraca em desespero. Ryuzaki parecia tentado a acatar sua proposta, mas Nanase se mostrava resistente em ceder misericórdia.

– Exceções não são ruins.

– Temos regras a seguir.

– Não podemos deixar o pobre coitado aqui desse jeito!

– Ele não é da nossa conta!

– Eu não tenho um par para a minha dança e precisamos de alguém que ajude J com a limpeza.

– Ryuzaki!

– Perguntemos a ela o que acha, então! J dará o veredito final.

Ambos viraram o olhar para Mishima que permanecia determinado em conseguir a viajem. Nanase suspirou e fez um sinal para que fosse seguida. Ryuzaki abriu um imenso sorriso e de um pulinho indo atrás. Mishima logo tratou de segui-los. Pouca coisa mais para dentro da barraca ficava uma divisão e passando pela mesma uma série de coisas como caixotes, lenços e madeira ficavam visíveis assim como o acesso ao palco. Nanase se aproximou da mulher que Mishima havia visto organizando a montagem do palco. – Ele quer se juntar à tripulação.

Não era essa a intenção dele, mas vai ter que servir. J olhou-o de cima a baixo antes de abrir um sorriso. – Deixe-me adivinhar, ideia de Ryuzaki?

– Em parte, sim. O que você acha?

– Você sabe dançar? – J dirigiu a pergunta para Mishima. Ryuzaki parou ao lado dela olhando-o da cabeça aos pés também.

– Conheço alguns passos, mas posso aprender mais – era verdade. Talvez não fosse tão gracioso quanto Ryuzaki ou tivesse tanta coordenação motora em seus pés, mas aprendia rápido então tinha certeza que aprimoraria sua dança rapidamente.

– Se importa com trabalhos braçais?

– Não.

– Renunciou o seu nome quando deixou sua terra natal?

– Assim como todos que saem da nossa ilha.

– Se vamos aceita-lo ele será responsabilidade sua – voltou-se para Ryuzaki.

– Não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza que vamos achar ao menos uma fagulha de potencial nele.

Subitamente um rapaz ruivo surgiu da passagem para o palco com outro rapaz e uma jovem quem segurava a garotinha que recolhia as moedas. – É a sua vez e a de L de entrarem – avisou se aproximando. – Oh! Temos visita?

– Talvez ele seja um novo tripulante então sejam legais – advertiu J antes de começar a ir até o palco com o homem negro quem presumivelmente era L.

– Carne nova é? Aposto que foi ideia sua – o rapaz claramente mais jovem deu uma cotovelada em Ryuzaki quem bufou.

– Não seja desagradável Near.

– Bem-vindo! Eu sou Mello, essa é a B e aquele é o Matt. Como se chama? – perguntou a jovem moça que colocava a garotinha albina no chão.

– Mishima.

– Ele vai assumir o número de abertura com Ryuzaki – Nanase comentou indo até um caixote procurar alguma coisa. – Algum de vocês viu a Linda?

– Está lá fora tomando um ar. Você sabe que ela fica nervosa antes de se apresentar – B respondeu ajeitando a saia do vestido. Diferente das mais velhas suas roupas não tinham aberturas que mostravam mais pele.

– Contanto que ela esteja aqui para o nosso número eu não me importo – tirou um lenço lilás do caixote e o fechou. – Não nos desaponte _Mishima_. Eu não sou uma pessoa que você vai gostar de ver irritada – e seguiu para fora da barraca.

Ele ainda estava um pouco atordoado com o que estava acontecendo que nem percebeu quando Ryuzaki se aproximou de si. – Então, o que você achou da minha dança? – ele estava bem próximo quase deixando seus corpos grudados.

– Foi, estonteante – disse sem saber ao certo como responder. Nenhum outro adjetivo que usaria parecia apropriado para a conversa naquele momento.

– Bem, se você ficar conosco a _minha_ dança será a _nossa_ dança, está pronto para isso? – era uma provocação? Mishima sentia que era e tinha a sensação de que gostava disso.

– Estou.


	27. Dia 27: Sci-fi/Future AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuzaki desperta e há algo estranho apesar de ele não saber o que. Mishima também não parece disposto a falar sobre isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes tarde do que nunca...

Quando despertou a sensação de consciência foi arrebatadora. O tecido tocando sua pele e a temperatura do ambiente pareciam quase superficiais demais para serem realidade, mas ele sabia que não estava mais sonhando. Quer dizer, ele sequer chegou a sonhar? Tudo parecia tão estranho como se o fato de estar desperto fosse uma novidade e não estava compreendendo essas sensações. Sentou-se na cama e passou a mão pelo rosto. Algo estava errado, mas não conseguia determinar o que exatamente.

– Vejo que acordou. Você dormiu tanto que estava começando a me preocupar – levantou o olhar rapidamente na direção da voz. Por um momento foi como se seus neurônios se acendessem com a memória de quem aquela figura era e foi uma sensação dolorosa. Kira. Mishima. _Ryou_. O homem que deveria odiar, mas aprendera a amar.

– Onde eu estou? – sua voz não pareceu soar corretamente. O tom, a forma e a textura pareciam erradas aos seus ouvidos, mas isso parecia loucura também.

– No prédio. Você vai ficar seguro aqui – ele se aproximou e se sentou na ponta da cama ao seu lado. – O seu último espetáculo não agradou nem um pouco pessoas importantes e se antes estavam atrás de você, agora estão atrás da sua cabeça.

As memórias surgiram em um estalo como se tivessem sido desbloqueadas de sua mente. O mundo atual estava dividido em dois tipos de pessoas; aquelas que acreditam na nova era tecnológica apoiando a criação da imortalidade através de corpos robóticos e aquelas que prezam pela humanidade preservando a natureza tanto da vida quanto da morte. Aquelas que desejam se tornarem máquinas e aquelas que querem continuar humanos. Kira foi o principal precursor da ideologia da imortalidade através de corpos robóticos e, mesmo após sua queda, muitos outros surgiram com formas de tornar sua ideia realidade. Entre eles estavam Mishima, quem desenvolveu um dispositivo de preservação de memória que permitiria transferir a consciência de um cérebro humano para o de uma máquina. Foi uma descoberta revolucionária considerando que ainda não conseguiram desenvolver a inteligência artificial.

Obviamente que essas ideias tiveram uma oposição. L surgiu com o intuito de preservar a vida humana como ela estava assim como sua mortalidade natural. Em um mundo onde a tecnologia faz parte da vida das grandes massas e eles quase não precisam se mover para realizar qualquer tipo de tarefa, qual é o sentido de estar vivo? Questões e mais questões foram levantadas em volta desses assuntos e uma espécie de guerra ideológica se formou por conta desses dois grupos. Quando seus primeiros lideres caíram outros vieram para promover seus ideais e assim como Mishima estava do lado de Kira, Ryuzaki estava do lado de L.

Eles deveriam ser inimigos, mas sempre que se encontravam empacando os planos um do outro deixavam que seu adversário vencesse. Então passaram a estender seus encontros – normalmente quando o grupo de Ryuzaki complicava alguma operação das empresas favoráveis aos ideais de Kira – e conversas surgiram disso. Debates que muitas vezes levavam ambos a questionar se não existia um meio termo para toda aquela situação ocupavam seu tempo juntos e então, sem que nenhum deles tentasse fugir disso, estavam na cama um do outro. Pareceu uma sucessão de acontecimentos natural o suficiente para que nenhum deles questionasse tal envolvimento. Sabiam que não conseguiriam mudar seu adversário, mas isso não os impedia de estarem juntos de alguma forma. Parecia simples.

Um grande congresso onde vários empresários do mundo inteiro se reuniram para financiar o projeto de Mishima aconteceu e Ryuzaki aproveitou a oportunidade para realizar uma performance perigosa. Lembrava-se de seu plano estar dando certo, mas em certo momento tudo começou a ficar confuso e ele não tinha certeza como terminou. Ao despertar estava ali.

– Então eu irritei de verdade eles dessa vez – respirou fundo e a ação pareceu estranha. – O seu plano é me manter prisioneiro no seu prédio até que você consiga fazer seus negócios sossegado? Não, obrigado. Posso me virar sozinho.

– Você não entende Ryuzaki! Pessoas importante do mundo inteiro estão atrás de você! Estará expondo o resto do seu grupo se sair para qualquer lugar nesse momento. Eu prometo que não vou realizar nenhuma transação de negócios enquanto estiver aqui – estendeu a mão e tocou seu rosto carinhosamente. – Me deixe te proteger dessa vez, por favor.

– Está bem, mas vou ficar somente alguns dias – colocou sua mão sob a dele. O toque, de alguma forma, lhe passou ainda mais a sensação de incorreto.

**...**

Levou dois dias, mas Ryuzaki teve certeza que algo estava errado com seu corpo. Todas as sensações que normalmente tinha e as ações naturais de um ser humano estavam desreguladas ou passavam a sensação de estranheza. Como se seu corpo não estivesse programado a tais coisas. Como se o correto fosse que seu corpo não realizasse tais naturalidades. O pior é que parecia que sua mente não conseguia processar corretamente todas as informações para chegar a uma conclusão simples quase como se fosse privada de tal funcionamento. Havia algo errado, mas não compreendia o que.

Mishima parecia mais grudento do que estava acostumado seguindo-o para todos os lados e constantemente preocupado com suas ações. Como se qualquer coisa pudesse machucá-lo e isso deixava tudo ainda mais incomum. Ser tocado no rosto com carinho ou receber beijos excessivamente apaixonados acontecia com frequência e Ryuzaki não estava acostumado a isso, muito menos compreendia o motivo de tamanha mudança. Não que eles, como um casal, não expressassem fisicamente seus sentimentos, mas nunca tiveram a necessidade de serem assim constantemente e Mishima quase parecia um cãozinho no cio perto de si.

Como não tinha acesso a todas as partes do prédio tinha que se contentar com seus aposentos e salas de lazer as quais rapidamente identificou como organizadas especialmente para si. Quando não estava pensando sobre as coisas erradas consigo gastava seu tempo estudando os ambientes que frequentava em busca de qualquer indicação do motivo de precisar se isolar por um tempo. As lembranças daquele dia não passavam de um borrão e somando a todos os outros indícios já deveria saber o que havia de errado, mas não sabia. Tudo parecia certo e, ao mesmo tempo, errado. Estranhava tudo e, mesmo assim, parecia não haver nada que deveria ser estranhado.

Levou cinco dias e uma pancada extremamente forte na cabeça, mas Ryuzaki conseguiu chegar à conclusão óbvia. A falta de um ferimento em seu suposto crânio e ter danificado o sistema de memórias na área lateral de seu complexo mecanismo resultando no desligamento do programa que impedia seu fluxo de conclusões eram indicadores extremamente fortes dessa constatação. Ele não era mais humano, era uma máquina.

**...**

– Quando você iria me deixar saber que estou morto? – questionou no sétimo dia com a cabeça encostada no peito de Mishima. Revirou as memórias que tinha a disposição e apesar de não ter registros conclusivos daquele dia essa era a única possibilidade possível para sua condição atual. Seu eu humano não gostava do fato de ter aquele mecanismo porque sempre imaginou que se tornaria aquilo que jurava destruir. Seria inevitável perder sua humanidade em algum momento se começasse o processo de não ser mais um humano. Agora ali estava ele, sendo uma máquina. Mishima apertou Ryuzaki em seus braços ainda mais.

– Você danificou o seu sistema. Eu ia começar a introduzir a possibilidade aos poucos porque fiquei com medo da sua reação. Nunca se sabe o que esperar de você.

– Como eu morri?

– Suicídio. Você atirou na própria cabeça na frente de vários magnatas do mundo inteiro como distração. Lembra-se quando me disse que eu te perderia permanentemente se eu continuasse por esse caminho? Você olhou bem nos meus olhos quando colocou aquela arma na boca e eu vi você morrer bem na minha frente. Eu poderia ter impedido, mas impedi.

– Eu estava tentando ser dramático quando disse isso. Não é sua culpa.

– Sim. É minha culpa. Como poderia não ser? Você estava certo quando disse que eu sou um covarde com medo da morte, com medo de ver as pessoas morrerem – abraçou-o com mais força colocando a mão na parte de trás de sua cabeça. – Eu não consegui nem mesmo te deixar partir.

– Eu não sou real, você sabe disso. Não pode replicar quem você conheceu em vida na forma de uma máquina. Nunca vou ser exatamente quem você quer que seja.

– Eu sei. Pelo menos, por esse momento, me deixe ficar um pouco mais abraçado assim com você.

– Eu não me importo. Estou morto mesmo.

– Sim. Você está.

**Protótipo 113:** _Falho_.


	28. Dia 28: Cronologia Alternativa AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesse caso, quem é Kira?

Os três estavam tensos diante da suposição de Ryuzaki cada um por um motivo diferente. Shien observava os dois a sua frente com uma expectativa flamejante como se estivesse diante de uma peça de teatro extremamente interessante que prometia um desfecho magnifico, Mishima tentava se manter controlado diante da dualidade de suas emoções que variavam entre o desespero daquela possibilidade ser real e a traição pela simples sugestão após tudo que ambos passaram e Ryuzaki tentava se manter focado no momento para que sua mente não se auto torturasse com as consequências que seriam inevitáveis caso realmente aquela hipótese se mostrasse correta. E Ryuk não estava nessa equação porque não estava angustiado, mas também presenciava o momento.

Com os dedos trêmulos tentando ocultar sua mágoa atrás de olhos raivosos pegou o caderno.

Nada.

Absolutamente nada aconteceu.

A risada do shinigami fez com que se virasse para o canto assustado por sua revelação repentina. – Todos estavam tão tentos, mas foi um belo espetáculo, não acham?

Então se nenhum deles era Kira, quem era?


	29. Dia 29: Alma Gêmea AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima sempre soube que teria certeza sobre sua alma gêmea de uma forma ruim, mas isso não fez com que fosse menos doloroso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst porque esses dois cheiram a lágrimas, desespero e decepção em qualquer universo.

Quando se vive em um mundo onde encontrar sua alma gêmea é extremamente difícil e um fenômeno tão misterioso quanto Kira existe pareceu natural para Mishima que sua atenção se concentrasse na segunda coisa. Quer dizer, ele não queria ficar pensando sobre a pessoa quem estava destinado a amar, mas não tinha certeza se estava amando corretamente até que ela morresse. Por que é assim como as almas gêmeas funcionavam afinal. Em algum momento entre os 4 e 6 anos, em alguma parte do corpo, as últimas palavras que você ouvira da sua alma gêmea ficarão tatuadas até o dia da sua própria morte. Você não tem certeza se achou a pessoa certa até perde-la.

A frase que estava tatuada no antebraço esquerdo de Mishima o fazia acreditar que nunca teria a chance de conhecer sua alma gêmea antes de perde-la então evitava pensar demais no assunto. Almas gêmeas eram antiguidades inatingíveis e a busca sem sentido somente causava dor e mais dor em várias pessoas todos os dias. Ele tinha coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar, honestamente. Como Kira, por exemplo.

– Está bem, eu já entendi. Você é nerd demais para pensar em almas gêmeas e elas são uma perda de tempo – resmungou Nanase depois de ouvir novamente aquele discurso. Mishima sempre respondia a mesma coisa quando o assunto vinha à tona. – Mas você meio que está em um relacionamento agora e, bem, já considerou a possibilidade de Ryuzaki ser a sua alma gêmea?

Se lembrava de ter achado improvável aquela hipótese porque o relacionamento deles não era nada demais naquela época. Transavam algumas vezes e discutiam sobre o caso várias outras, era basicamente isso o que tinham. Depois, quando compreendeu que estavam se apaixonando um pelo outro desejou desesperadamente que Ryuzaki não fosse sua alma gêmea porque, sendo um homem inteligente, já imaginava que a única situação na qual ele lhe diria aquilo seria em uma onde não teriam um futuro após o caso. Almas gêmeas eram estúpidas e relacionamentos entre pessoas que não compartilhavam o vínculo poderia dar certo tanto quanto o de pessoas destinadas. Eles tinham que dar certo. Mishima queria desesperadamente que pudesse tê-lo pelo menos naquele momento.

Depois tantas coisas aconteceram e, bem, Ryuzaki iria morrer no fim das contas. E era culpa dele. Ele era o assassino. Ele era Kira. Uau. Informação demais para tão pouco tempo.

– Você sabia, não é? Você sempre soube.

Ryuzaki desviou o olhar para a parede da cela. Se aquela era a despedida deles então pelo menos que ele tivesse a decência de deixa-lo saber até quanto tudo aquilo que tiveram não foi uma armação. Uma tática para ser capturado.

– Eu suspeitei, mas queria estar errado.

Isso não significava muito, mas queria dizer algo, certo?

– Então porque você fez tudo aquilo por mim?

Novamente ele desviou o olhar. Mesmo após descobrir a traição e saber que seus dias acabariam por sua culpa Ryuzaki ainda o defendeu de Nanase e garantiu que sua captura fosse o mais digna possível. Se tivesse ficado completamente a mercê do governo provavelmente já estaria morto.

– Eu não sei.

Não iria ouvir o que queria e, de certo modo, reconhecia que não merecia. Ryuzaki nunca diria que o ama mesmo que aquele sentimento o tivesse feito agir como um completo idiota. Mishima teria que viver sabendo que nunca ouviria essas palavras.

– Eu não posso assumir o caso. Não sou qualificado.

Estivera revendo muitas coisas em sua mente durante aqueles dias e definitivamente não se sentia pronto para estar em qualquer outro lugar além da prisão. Era o que ele merecia afinal. Ficar longe de qualquer coisa que poderia lhe ocasionar prazer, felicidade ou a mínima vontade de estar vivo. Duvidava até que merecia viver, mas essas já eram outras questões. O importante era que não poderia ser confiável com um Death Note em suas mãos. Não confiava em si mesmo para isso.

– Mas eu estou morrendo.

Foi quase como se dissesse: _“Eu não posso cuidar disso, mas não quero que meus irmãos se envolvam com os cadernos. Você precisa fazer isso por mim”_ e por um momento Mishima realmente ouvir essas palavras em seu tom sofrido. Foi o que o convenceu a realmente colocar o casaco e se levantar da cama. Era o mínimo que tinha que fazer por Ryuzaki.

– Ryou Nakagami. Esse é o meu nome.

Ryuzaki se permitiu expressar um leve sorriso porque apesar de tudo Mishima se mostrava arrependido de suas ações. Se tivesse tempo, talvez, pudesse salvá-lo e transformá-lo naquele que poderia ser majestosamente, mas não tinha. Infelizmente não estaria aqui para ver seu progresso, ou, quem sabe, seu fracasso. Bom, isso já deveria ser esperado considerando que havia nascido sem uma marca de alma gêmea o que significava que morreria antes de seu destinado.

– Parece que nós dois temos nomes bastante comuns.

Seu antebraço esquerdo formigou ao ouvir a frase que viu cravada em sua pele desde que tinha 5 ano. Tinha certeza que Ryuzaki nunca teve a chance de vê-la porque sempre foi cuidadoso quanto a mostra-la. Não queria que sentissem pena pela provável forma como perderia sua alma gêmea. Merda. No final Nanase estava certa e a única coisa que Mishima queria fazer era chorar e ficar ali para poder abraça-lo até em seus últimos momentos, mas não poderia fazer isso. Ryuzaki nunca o permitiria vê-lo daquela forma somente para se remoer ainda mais em culpa e, gostando ou não, ainda havia uma missão que deveria ser cumprida.

Sorriu do modo mais carinhoso que conseguia e saiu da cela decidido a não olhar para trás. Se olhasse desabaria completamente. Malditas sejam as almas gêmeas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando eu vi sobre esse tipo de alma gêmea em algum lugar do Tumblr eu não consegui não associar a esse momento deles no filme. Tipo, combina demais com toda a situação que esses dois idiotas passam e tem muito a ver com o relacionamento deles.
> 
> Além de que Ryuzaki/Mishima foi feito a base de angst então quem sou eu para negar a esses dois mais sofrimento?


	30. Dia 30: Cafeteria AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima trabalha em uma cafeteria, ele gosta de Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki gosta dele e está na hora de alguém fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente o final dessa bagaça! Nunca mais me comprometo com nada desse tipo porque eu definitivamente não tenho disciplina pra isso. Pelo menos o meu casal injustiçado de Death Note teve seu momento de brilhar e estou estou realmente feliz por ter trabalhado com eles. Esses dois idiotas merecem o mundo!

– Ele está aqui de novo.

– O que?!

Mishima mal teve tempo de reagir antes de ver Ryuzaki cruzar a porta do estabelecimento e olhar diretamente para o caixa. Por sorte conseguiu se esconder atrás do balcão antes que fosse avistado e isso obviamente fez com que Nanase risse da forma menos discreta possível.

Não, definitivamente ele não estava interessado no rapaz que sentava sempre duas fileiras a sua frente na aula de etimologia e não, definitivamente não estava se escondendo porque estava constrangido de Ryuzaki não esconder que só frequenta a cafeteria porque ele trabalha lá. Segundo Nanase normalmente ele frequenta a cafeteria do campus então não havia nenhum motivo para que mudasse bruscamente seu local de refeição além de estar claramente tentando conquistar seu melhor amigo. Até mesmo Matsuda achava graça da situação. Ele era o maldito gerente! Como que sequer sabia sobre aquilo?

De qualquer forma, naquele momento Mishima precisava arranjar uma forma de escapar sorrateiramente até o depósito até que Ryuzaki fosse embora. Não era uma missão tão difícil se Nanase lhe desse cobertura no caixa e o distraísse por um tempinho. Sim, poderia funcionar facilmente. – Por quanto tempo pretende ficar aí em baixo resmungando?

Praticamente deu um salto ouvindo a voz pouco acima de sua cabeça. Ryuzaki estava escorado quase completamente sobre o balcão e o encarava divertido como se seu constrangimento fosse sua maior fonte de entretenimento. Talvez realmente fosse. Buscou com os olhos sua melhor amiga e conteve um resmungo ao encontra-la toda sem jeito conversando com Maki do outro lado do salão. Traidora.

– Eu espero que não seja de mim que você estava planejando fugir – voltou sua atenção para Ryuzaki que agora estava somente com os braços sobre o balcão.

– Como se eu tivesse medo de você – devolveu nem um pouco educado. Se conheciam o suficiente para que esse tipo de tratamento não fosse realmente visto com hostilidade por nenhum deles. Não que fossem verdadeiramente hostis um com o outro. Em parte aquelas implicâncias eram mais pelo constrangimento e desejo do que realmente irritabilidade.

– Definitivamente não quero que o que você sinta por mim seja medo – mostrou a língua fazendo Mishima revirar os olhos. – Enfim, você gosta de aquários?

– Como?

– Aquários Mishima. Você gosta?

Antes que sua confusão pudesse se transformar em vergonha ao compreender as entrelinhas daquele assunto Nanase já estava fazendo sinais positivos para si encorajando-o com seja lá o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Suas mãos estavam suadas? Esperava que não. Não queria ter uma reação fisiológica tão humilhante simplesmente por estar conversando com Ryuzaki e por ele estar, provavelmente, convidando-o para um encontro.

– Nunca fui em um – respondeu calmamente. Os olhos de Ryuzaki se iluminaram.

– Está livre nesse fim de semana? Nós poderíamos ir juntos e assistir ao show dos golfinhos! – sua empolgação era extremamente visível e, como se tivesse lembrado que ele poderia recusar o convite, sua linguagem corporal se conteve novamente. – Só se você quiser, é claro.

– Acho que pode ser legal – disse sem precisar pensar muito. Sorriu percebendo aquela faísca de alegria retornar com força total. – Me envia as informações depois e não se esqueça de fazer isso depois do meu expediente, por favor.

– Não prometo que não vou querer mandar mensagem pra você antes Mishima.

**...**

– E então? – questionou J vendo seu irmão retornar da cafeteria do outro lado da rua. Near terminou de organizar uma estante de livros e se aproximou deles curioso.

– Merda. Desculpe J, eu me esqueci do seu café – esteve tão determinado a usar aquela oportunidade para finalmente chamar Mishima para um encontro que se esqueceu completamente do seu real objetivo ao ir até a cafeteria. – Pelo menos eu tenho um encontro pro fim de semana então...

– Puta merda Ryuzaki! Você tinha só um trabalho! – esbravejou irritada enquanto Near somente gargalhava da situação.


	31. Dia 31: Vampiro AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma pequena adaptação de Ryushima para o universo de "A menina mais fria de Coldtown".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu reli recentemente o livro e percebi como um universo com vampiros desse tipo poderia se encaixar com esse casal então pesei em fazer alguma coisa sobre isso de Halloween. Claramente meu cronograma não deu certo, mas ainda assim achei que esses dois poderiam ser adaptados para esse universo com facilidade então eu fiz.
> 
> Em uma parte da história eu imagino que o Ryuzaki seja o vampiro e no restante imagino que seja o Mishima então aqui eu acabei deixando ele por conta da adaptação que eu fiz: Os shinigamis são os vampiros ancestrais e os portadores dos cadernos são vampiros. Assim ficou mais fácil de adaptar.
> 
> Talvez algum dia isso vire uma fanfic, mas não agora e com certeza vai ser curta.

A lembrança mais vivida que tinha de seu pai foi da noite que ele voltou resfriado para casa. As notícias sobre os ataques de vampiros já começavam a ser a manchete principal dos noticiários e, apesar de novo, Masayuki sempre teve interesse pelo que estava acontecendo fora das paredes seguras de sua casa. Lawliet saiu tarde e lhe disse que deveria estar dormindo quando retornasse, mas Masayuki não conseguia dormir sabendo que ele estava lá fora com a possibilidade de não voltar mais. O sol já estava nascendo quando viu o rapaz adentrar a porta dos fundos sujo e manchado de sangue.

Antes de virar vampiro a pessoa passa por um processo chamado de “resfriado” onde começa aos poucos sucumbir pelo desejo de sangue humano. Uma vez que o sangue é tomado a transformação se completa com a morte da pessoa e, assim, ela ressurge como um vampiro. Claro que se a pessoa conseguir ficar longe de sangue humano até que o resfriado saia completamente do seu corpo – cerca de 80 dias – ela pode – possivelmente – se curar definitivamente da infecção. Foi assim que Quillsh isolou seu próprio filho em uma cela de aço no porão e manteve seu neto o mais longe possível dali.

Se lembrava que seu avô descia duas vezes por dia até o porão para alimentar seu pai e o quanto temia que nenhum deles fosse voltar de lá. Talvez o seu pai voltasse, mas não como seu pai. Em parte foi isso que aconteceu depois de quase um mês de confinamento. Lawliet escapou de sua cela uma noite como qualquer outra e Masayuki o encontrou sugando o sangue do gato quando desceu até a cozinha para pegar um como d’água. Ele tinha 10 anos quando decapitou seu pai com uma das espadas que serviam como enfeite nas paredes da mansão Wammy e tinha 20 quando seu caminho se cruzou com o de outro vampiro.

A epidemia vampiresca já estava fora de controle e cidades que viviam em total isolamento eram comuns no mundo inteiro. As enigmáticas Coldtowns. Ver pessoas sendo atacadas por vampiros ou desejando serem vampiros se tornou tão comum quanto piscar os olhos e, apesar de tudo, a vida teve que continuar após a morte de seu pai. Agora seu avô também estava morto então as propriedades da família ficaram todas para si. Teria sido bom viver uma vida civilizada longe de todos dentro das pareces seguras de sua casa, isso se não tivesse sido atacado por uma vampira e não corresse o risco de estar infectado.

Estava rumo a uma Coldtown para se isolar quando conheceu Nanase e estava lá quando a viu ser infectada por Mishima. Sabia que ele era um monstro e que muito provavelmente somente via eles como veias a espera de serem perfuradas, mas algo em seu tom, seu jeito, algo nele fazia com que Ryuzaki – porque ele não diria seu nome real para estranhos e um vampiro – constantemente parasse de vê-lo como um vampiro e passasse a vê-lo como um rapaz. Um rapaz quem poderia totalmente ter permissão para tocar em suas coxas.

Nanase estava indo para Coldtown porque era provavelmente para onde seu irmão foi ao desaparecer e agora, infectada, talvez fosse sua única opção. Mishima nunca explicou exatamente o que queria ao adentrar a cidade fria, mas sempre repetia que tinha negócios que precisavam ser tratados e cobranças a serem feitas. Com isso os três acabaram continuando a viagem juntos apesar do clima estranho que se formou entre Nanase e Mishima por, bem, questões óbvias.

Agora ele estava em um dos quartos do enorme casarão de Light Yagami, um dos vampiros mais famosos do Japão, dentro da Coldtown deixando que as pressas de Mishima perfurassem sua pele depois de conversarem sobre como deveriam matar seu gentil anfitrião. Questões do passado que precisam ser resolvidas, foi o que Mishima havia dito. Light precisava morrer, isso era tudo que ele precisava saber naquele momento.

– Você está bem? – nem percebeu quando parou de ser mordido, mas conforme seus sentidos retornavam conseguia sentir a dor latente em seu pescoço. O cheiro de sangue começava a se misturar com o da seda dos lençóis e mesmo Mishima estando tão frio Ryuzaki se sentia imensamente quente.

– Estou. Só, me beija – pediu puxando-o para mais perto de si pela nuca. Os lábios carmesim se juntaram com os seus e o sabor de sangue humano o incomodou mais do que o fato de o sangue ser seu próprio. Estava resfriado, mas sua transformação estava demorando a passar para o próximo estágio e já havia tomado sangue humano outras vezes também. Estava começando a considerar que ficaria resfriado para sempre. Nem vivo o suficiente para ser um humano, nem morto demais para ser um vampiro.

– Não saia do quarto hoje. As coisas vão ficar tensas lá em baixo e eu não quero que você se arrisque por nada – ordenou segurando-o pelas laterais do rosto. Ryuzaki sorriu travesso como uma criança que sentia orgulho de ter sido pega roubando doces.

– Como se eu fosse perder vampiros brigando. Aposto que deve ser um motivo bem besta esse que te faz ter tanto ódio de Light Yagami – teve sua cabeça apoiada com força contra o colchão.

– Você é louco de me provocar dessa forma quando estou claramente em vantagem aqui.

– Não é esse o motivo para você gostar tanto de mim?

Mishima sorriu se aproximando novamente dessa vez do outro lado do pescoço. – Tão perigoso quanto os raios de sol e tão delicioso quanto a maçã do pecado. Vamos ficar juntos para sempre, meu doce fruto – e cravou suas presas com força.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigado a quem acompanhou até aqui e até o próximo projeto (se você quiser)!


End file.
